


Enthrall

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Cock Piercing, Collars, Corsetry, Crossdressing, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Lots of Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Meek!Jensen, Moral Ambiguity, Panty Kink, Piercings, Polyamory Negotiations, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Slavery, Submissive Jensen like Whoa, Tongue Piercings, Top Jared, Verbal Abuse, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the alpha of his household and after much pushing from his beta wife Genevieve, he agrees to purchase an omega slave, Jensen. </p><p>Jared's heard about how strongly alphas react to the submissive omega nature, but he underestimated how it would effect him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slavery is normalized and so is polygamy. FYI.

 

Ironically, it was Genevieve who insisted that they buy a domestic slave. Jared fought her on it for months but she refused to budge an inch on it. She was the one who looked after the house, who did the cooking and cleaning without complaint for plenty of years. But the kids were older know and at school all day and she wanted to go back to work; she was tried of being alone all day and but Jared tried to offer getting a housekeeper she shot it down.

“We don’t have that kind of money right now,” she explained with patience, the two of them huddled in the kitchen while the kids were entertained by the tv in the living room. “If we buy a domestic we can get a loan from the bank to pay for it, once I’m working again it won’t be an issue,” Genevieve outlined her plan, had been telling Jared about it for weeks now, her tone getting more and more sharper each time he tried to avoid giving an answer. When they first started talking about it he’d been able to say no outright but his beta worked him, made him feel guilty and grudgingly see that she should be free to do as she pleased rather then staying in a empty house all day.

“Jared, please. My cousin has a young male he wants to sell, from a proper slaving house. He’ll give us a fair price and it won’t be like we’re supporting a slave mill,” which was one of Jared’s main argument against getting one, the idea of giving money to the people who kept Omega’s like livestock, treated them like animals and got _paid_ to do it.   

“I’ve never asked you for anything, not for myself alone, but this…” she trailed off with a little shrug letting him see a brief glimpse of something vulnerable on her normally calm features.

“Fine,” he breathed out with his shoulders sagging in the knowledge he was kind of whipped. 

 

He was tiny.

The first thing he noticed about the omega when Jared came home one day a few weeks later, was that he was the tiniest thing he’d ever seen. The kid was supposed to be sixteen according to Genevieve but he looked more like twelve. Before his wife noticed he was home, the omega did. He gave a darting glance to Jared without meeting his eyes and then down to the floor with a flush and nervous shuffle.

“You’re home on time for once!” Genevieve teased when she saw him and Jared met her amused gaze with a smirk. “Every now and then…” he shot back and entered the kitchen, watching the boy ever so subtly shift behind his wife.

“So who’s this?” The alpha pressed, not liking at all when anyone was nervous around him, more so someone so submissive and clearly not a threat in any way, shape, or form.

“This is Jensen,” Genevieve replied, voice soothing as she took the boy by the shoulders and led him around so he was in front of her and before Jared. He didn’t even make it to Jared’s chest so the alpha took a knee and bent his head a touch to catch the omega’s eyes. They went a soft hazel and wide, his cute freckles stood out as his skin turned even redder and the boy tried to duck his head lower, eyes down submissively. Around his neck was a simple leather collar, a symbol of his status as a slave, as their slave.

“Hello Jensen,” Jared said with a soft tone and when the boy dared to glance at him he gave him a warm smile and offered out a hand, palm up. After a nervous pause, Jensen reached out and placed his hand in Jared’s hold. Lifting the delicate little thing Jared bent his head and gave Jensen a few light sniffs, familiarizing himself with the boy’s scent. It was sweet, soft and meek without the slightest hint of aggression to it and Jared felt a surge of protectiveness for anyone so gentle. Flipping their hands so Jared’s knuckles covered Jensen’s palm he offered his hand out and watched the omega lean forward a touch to return the scenting. Biting his lip, he gave Jared another timid look before he tipped his head back a bit, presenting his throat. It caught Jared off guard, he wasn’t used to being around omegas and the act of utter submission threw him and enforced his need to protect the boy. It was old alpha instinct and Jared had heard about it before but never experienced it first hand; Jensen was instantly pack, family.     

“Say hello Jensen,” his wife instructed and Jared blinked, startled that something so strong could be set up in the span of seconds.

“…hello master,” came a soft greeting and Jared blinked, a frown tugging at his mouth as the boy peered back at him, nervous but no longer afraid.

 

Jared and Genevieve had the first of many fights over Jensen that night. Jared utterly refused to be called master but Genevieve argued it was normal.

In the end he stormed down to his basement study to do work until his temper eased down but ended up on his couch watching tv moodily. He wasn’t sure how long Jensen hovered outside the room’s open door until he took notice but Jared suspected it was awhile.

“Hey. Come in here,” he beckoned with a kind smile and the omega obeyed. Genevieve had renovated the old storage room beside Jared’s study into a bedroom for the boy so Jared wondered if he was just restless or if he’d intentionally sought Jared out.

“You and mistress are mad at me?” Jensen asked straight away, looking down like he’d failed the world and Jared jumped to assure him otherwise.

“No, we’re not mad at you- it didn’t have anything to do with you, just with, I don’t like being called master,” he fumbled to explain and the omega hung off each word, seemed to consider it careful as he stood before Jared. Jensen never looked at him too long, only met his gaze for a few seconds but it was normal with omegas, meeting someone’s gaze was a statement of equality and sometimes a challenge.     

“Why not?” he finally inquired, seeming unsure if he should even ask and Jared felt that pull to look after Jensen tugging again. Shifting over, he patted the couch until Jensen perched on the edge.

“I’m not too keen on owning a slave,” he began and winced at how hurt the boy looked. “Not that I’m regretting buying you, I’m sure you’re gonna be awesome,” Jared quickly backtracked until Jensen looked more confused then upset.

“It’s just that I don’t like the idea of slavery, I don’t think it’s right for one person to own another. Everyone should be free,” the boy frowned throughout the explanation and by the end looked baffled.

“Who would look after omegas then?” The question caught Jared off guard completely. It was a known fact that omegas were submissive and non aggressive by biology, they just didn’t have any hostility in them.

“They’d look after themselves I suppose,”

“But they can’t,” Jensen looked more and more perplexed as he chewed his lower lip and Jared could see it in his eyes as he tried to work out what Jared was saying.  “Omegas don’t lead, we don’t know how or want to, if no one took us in, took care of us, what would we do?”

“There could be alphas and betas to help them, to guide them and find them work, homes for them to live if that’s what they wanted,” he tried to explain and the boy blinked up Jared and asked with total honesty, “Isn’t that what slavery is?”

“…I… I dunno,” Jared croaked back, totally thrown for a loop under Jensen’s open gaze. He could tell the omega anything he wanted and he knew the boy would believe it. It made Jared feel powerful and again protective over someone so innocent. Jared knew some slave houses were properly run, not every place was a dank colorless hole like he often pictured. But he didn’t know how to explain that in the face that Jensen was from a good one. It made him unsure of his opinion, if a house was well run Jensen made it seem like it was a happy place.  

“I was raised in a house with other omegas and we all learned the same skills. Some were better then others at one skill and weaker in others. I was good at lots of the domestic skills so it was decided that what I would do. I was happy because that meant I could do well for my future master or mistress,” while he spoke softly, Jensen looked down at his hands folded on his lap and kicked his legs a bit, it reminded Jared of his youngest son.

“I remember once a stranger broke in and wanted us to run away, he said it was sick and wrong, what they did to us and that we should be free,” Jensen paused and did that little lip biting thing again while he tried to choose his words, a tension coming into his petite form.

“And?” Jared pressed gently, reaching out and placing his hand over the boy’s folded ones encouragingly a little surprised with how much weight he was putting in the teenagers words.

“I was confused. Because no was hurting me, no one ever did anything mean, it was my home and I didn’t want to go anywhere,” he explained, voice going a little sad and Jared gave his hands a warm squeeze.

“While I grew up I was told I would receive a master or mistress one day. That a family would want me to join them and be helpful, my skills would make their lives better and that would please them,” Jensen ducked his head and hesitated again before looking up at the alpha in front of him. “You and mistress argued about me calling you by those titles?” he inquired and Jared winced because if Jensen down in the basement had overheard their argument then clearly they had been much louder then Jared had thought.

“Yeah, we did,”

“I was taught that a master or a mistress is a guardian, my protector and provider. Someone who looks after their omega and their omega works hard to be helpful to them in return, it’s a,” Jensen trailed off, looking for the right words again and Jared had to smile because the kid looked too cutely determined to make him understand. “a… give and a take, both ways, omegas want to have masters and mistress’, they want to be able to call them by those names because those are good names, a omega is proud to have a master or mistress…I…I’m proud to have a master,” he explained and looked up at Jared, wide-eyed and hopeful that he had managed to make Jared understand what the boy was trying to say.

Jared never protested being called master ever again, if only because of those timid words and that sincere look.

 

“So you got an omega?” Chad asked a few days later at work, his brow raised and Jared rolled his eyes, leaning back in his office chair and checking the time before looking to his coworker. Chad leaned against the door of Jared’s office and waited for an answer so he nodded.

“Male or female?” The other alpha pressed and Jared pushed up from his chair, getting ready to leave for lunch with his friend as they normally did.

“Male,” he answered distractedly, more focused on making sure the work on his computer was properly saved.

“You fuck him yet?” Chad teased; voice lewd and Jared froze as a livid anger coursed through him unexpectedly.

“For fuck sakes, he’s like thirteen,” he snarled and Chad blinked but quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture at once. “Whoa, easy tiger, I didn’t know he was a kid, no offense meant.”

“Whatever, just don’t be like that, he reminds me of my freaking son, man,” Jared grumbled but the rage in him subsided when the other alpha backed off.

“Sorry,” his coworker repeated and Jared huffed, annoyed with himself more then Chad for getting so riled. It wasn’t even an unusual assessment; it was considered normal for an alpha to use an omega in their household for sexual fulfillment.

When Genevieve had argued about getting a domestic she had maintained that if Jared wanted one for sex it was fine with her. But Jared wasn’t like that, polygamy was normal for some alphas and multiple betas could happily live together under one alpha, raising their children in a group family. Jared’s elder brother had three wives himself but Jared had always preferred a single spouse. It just felt right to focus all his affection on one mate over trying to maintain a group; it would feel more like work he figured. Still Genevieve had pointed out that if Jared wanted a sexual omega she would find him one; it was just another norm of owning an omega she had explained, completely nonchalant about the idea of Jared having sex with someone else. It had been a problem off an on for them, that Jared was more sexually…needy then Genevieve ever was. Jared wasn’t sure how he felt about his beta being so ok with him and a different partner, but he did know that he would never see Jensen in an erotic light.

 

“Hello Jensen,” Jared greeted with a smile and the boy returned it with his own warmly. After nearly a month now Jensen was coming out of his shell, learning not to be so timid around them and Jared was proud of the boy working hard to get passed his shyness.

“Smells good,” he grinned and peered into a pot bubbling on the stove inquisitively.

“Meat sauce,” Jensen said as the alpha dipped a finger and tested it, making a please sound that had the omega preening. “I made spaghetti and there’s garlic bread too, it should be ready soon,” he explained and Jared glanced at the table, it was already set and he raised a brow to Jensen in question.

“Jeremy set the table,” the omega readily offered up and Jared gave a satisfied nod. One major issue the household was still dealing with was not dropping everything on Jensen. The boy just couldn’t say no to them and Jared and Genevieve both agreed that it wasn’t a reason for the kids to stop doing anything around the house.

“Is Gen home?” he questioned and Jensen nodded, gesturing to upstairs. Jared found his wife in their bedroom, stretched out on the bed watching tv idly. Crawling in with her, he dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder and settled beside her.

“Look at us,” she murmured, “laying around and taking a little break before dinner,” she teased and Jared smiled into her hair, thinking of the teenager in his kitchen happily making their meal.               

“You can say I was right at any point you know,” she added and Jared scoffed into her hair, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before he rolled off the bed to take a quick shower.

All three of Jared’s children, two teenagers and one ten year old sat down to dinner without complaint and the alpha tried not to marvel at it. He’d mentioned it off hand at some point a week or so ago and Jensen had somehow managed to arrange this. When he questioned the boy Jensen had simply said he had just asked them. It made Jared wonder if he wasn’t the only one who thought the omega was utterly adorable.  

Jeremy and Melissa were both betas so Jared didn’t worry much about them giving him trouble beyond the usual teenage rebellion but little Jason, his youngest, was an alpha and Jared worried about the day the boy would challenge his place. Jared had been eighteen himself when he could not longer stand being under another alpha but the timing had been right and he’d gone off to college without any fuss. His elder brother had been an alpha too though and at fourteen he had left without warning one day, cautioning Jared that he couldn’t predict at all when Jason would defy. It made the alpha want more time like this, with the entire family together so he could look back on it later in his life and remember his family as a whole. While Jared had never made any serious inclination of any of this, Jensen had nonetheless somehow seen the truth in the joking comment he had made.    

While they ate Jared glanced at the boy and wondered how he could properly reward the omega for giving Jared this. Just as he glanced at the boy he watched him lick a stray gob of sauce, his pink tongue swiping before he used his thumb to smear the sauce off his lower lip and then lap it up. The gesture was in no way sexual but something about it still took Jared’s focus for a split second, like when a female in a low-cut shirt leaned forward and he got a brief glimpse of cleavage. Just a momentary thing reminding him he was a hot-blooded alpha male. Even though he was certain the passing thought was meaningless Jared couldn’t help but think of it later that night while Genevieve was spread out under him, her long silky smooth legs around his hips as he plunged into her soaked pussy. Just as he climaxed he clenched his teeth and experienced an unwilling flash back to the drag of Jensen’s thumb on his lower lip, to the pink of the omega’s tongue sliding over skin running through his head as Jared came inside his beta.

It bothered him but in the wake of the next morning he found himself looking to see if he was suddenly attracted to Jensen and found his feelings the same as before. Jensen was cute, more adorable then sexual to Jared so he put his worries to rest and didn’t think on it again, blamed Chad for putting the thoughts there in the first place.

It was a couple of weeks later when his own ignorance slapped him in the face.

 

“Have you seen my white dress shirt, the one with the pin stripes?” Jared inquired as he went through the closet, checking the usual places again for the missing garment.

“Didn’t you just wear that?” Genevieve asked, her voice half asleep as she lay in bed already under the covers. It was late after all, Jared thought as he glancing at the clock and then frowned at the clothing-stealing vortex of his closet. He might have to ask Jensen to organize the chaos for him.    

“Yeah, I wore it last night,” he replied and his wife snorted from under the covers.

“Jensen is good but he’s not all powerful Jay, he probably hasn’t got to it yet. It’s sitting in the unwashed pile in the laundry room I assure you.” She told him and he frowned at the lump of his wife under their blankets. It probably was but now he needed to know for certain, he was an alpha on a mission and until he found what he looking for he’d be restless. Flipping the bedroom light off so Genevieve could sleep, Jared went downstairs to check for the stupid shirt. But it wasn’t in the laundry room and he puzzled for a while over it’s disappearance, trying to convince himself he could wait until morning until he just accepted he really couldn’t and went to wake Jensen to ask him about it. Jared knew it was an annoying habit for others but when he was set on something he needed to see it through or it would bother him until he did. 

The basement was dark but Jared knew it well enough that he didn’t bother to flip any lights on, the light from the main floor cast enough anyway. Jared lifted his knuckles to knock on Jensen’s closed door but froze when he heard a soft noise. Frowning he leaned in to the door and listened carefully until he heard the soft whimpering again, it sounded like Jensen was crying and that threw the overprotective side of Jared into overdrive immediately. Thinking that maybe the omega was secretly miserably in his home he opened the door and expected to be presented with the boy curled up crying. What he actually got felt more akin to a punch in the stomach, totally unexpected and shocking even as he felt his cock go hard.

Jensen was indeed curled up on his bed, but he wasn’t crying into his pillow, at least not from sorrow. The omega was masturbating, completely naked and rolling his hips, muffling his little delicious moans. The scent washed over Jared and he felt his knees actually buckle and he grabbed at the doorframe. It was the sweetest, most decadently wicked thing he’d ever inhaled. More potent then a beta in heat, it was a tantalizing plea for Jared to cross the room and claim what was his, to take what his omega would eagerly give.     

_Holy fuck._

Jensen had his eyes shut and was on his side facing Jared so the alpha had a good view. Jared could see him just barely in the faint light and it took him a second to realize that something was off. Jensen’s arm was moving oddly, not in the right motion for the boy to be jacking off. Once again Jared sucked in a stunned breath and felt his dick throb as he realized Jensen wasn’t jerking off, he was fingering himself. The boy pressed his face into his pillow, rubbed his cheek to the fabric and Jared had another revelation as he realized Jensen was lying on the shirt he was looking for. Dazed, the alpha just stood there like an idiot and watched Jensen scent the shirt, press his face to it while he fingered himself urgently and choke back whimpering moans. With a full body shiver, Jensen came, his eyes snapping open and suddenly staring right at Jared, shock and fear rolling through them even as his cock twitched and spilled over his stomach.

Jensen lay there, panting for air as he stared at Jared completely stunned and the alpha sympathized with the feeling. Jared stood stock still as if any movement would break the moment and Jensen just watched him, not making a sound but his eyes welled up and tears trickled. The omega took uneven breaths as he cried, his sobs the only sound in the room.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen finally whispered, breaking the moment and Jared shifted a touch, blinking as he stared on, unable to look away as the boy got up from the bed and carefully stood, shaking like a leaf in the wind. “I’m so sorry, please- don’t be mad, please, don’t hate me…I won’t…I won’t ever do it again… please don’t get rid of me,” he pleaded to Jared, voice hiccupping while his tears fell. Jensen held the shirt in front of him like a shield and took a timid step closer to Jared.    

“I’ll go wash it right now, I promise it’ll be ok, I won’t do it anymore, please,” the anxiety in the omega’s voice kept jumping higher the longer Jared stayed quiet and the alpha finally broke out of his stupor.

“Are you done with it?” he asked, voice calm as could be and he felt strangely serene, not the least bit embarrassed. Jensen looked up at him, thrown by the composed tone and Jared could see him hesitating to reply.

“Jensen,” Jared said and the boy straightened a touch, even as he trembled where he stood. “There are few things you do that bother me, but lying is one of them,” he warned and the omega nodded his head, reaching to wipe at the tears still falling.

“I usually keep it for the night… sleep with it,” he admitted and Jared felt something strange run through him at the admission, the lust he understood well enough but the well of tenderness was a little unexpected but not necessarily surprising. Jensen’s words also gave away that this wasn’t the first time it had occurred and Jared wasn’t sure what to do with that just then. But he did know how he reacted would set the course of his relationship with his omega, probably for life. 

“The next time you want to do this,” he began tone composed and authoritative, like when he explained house rules Jensen didn’t know yet. “I want you to come and ask me first,” Jensen blinked up at him, completely thrown and struggling to find the right way to react. The look was adorable on him and Jared smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair lightly.

“I’m not mad Jensen, but I don’t want you to hide things from me, promise me you’ll try not to do that?” the alpha requested with a kind tone and the boy was immediately nodding his head eagerly. Jared leaned down and pressed a light, praising kiss to his omega’s brow. “Good boy, now go to sleep then and I’ll see you in the morning?”

Jensen nodded his head quickly again and Jared watched him hurry back to his bed and slide under the covers obediently, ignoring the mess on his stomach and still clutching Jared’s shirt.

“Good night, Jensen.”

“Good night, master.”

Jared didn’t think about what had just happened, he just went upstairs and fucked Genevieve harder then he had in years.

 

On the following weekend, Jared took Jensen grocery shopping. Genevieve and him switched off on taking him depending on who was working. During the weekday Jensen would walk the three blocks for smaller purchases but for the big weekly buy on the weekend they always drove him. Once they were done at the store and the groceries were packed in the SUV, Jared stopped Jensen before the boy could get into the vehicle.

“I’ve been wanting to give you something,” he started in the face of the teenager’s curious look. Jared handed Jensen a few twenties and the teenager took them but looked confused about it, tilting his head adorably up at Jared, just like a freaking puppy. 

“It means a lot to me that you’ve somehow roped everyone into sitting down for dinner, Most days Mel and Jeremy refuse to be in the same room much less at the same table, I appreciate it Jensen.” He explained and Jensen flushed happily under the praise.

“I want to reward you but I don’t know what to get you. So I want you to take this and get yourself something, anything you want. A new book to read, or music to listen to, anything you’d like,” Jensen looked at the money unsurely and then back to Jared before giving a little nod.    

“Alright, I have business to do across the street so you go in the mall and well meet back here. I’ll be a while so don’t rush yourself?” Jensen gave a second nod but Jared doubted he wouldn’t hurry anyway. He watched the teenager walk off and disappeared into the mall before he crossed the street and went into the last shop at the end of the strip.

When Jared ducked into the sex store he was greeted by a sweet smiling omega. When she politely asked if she could help him, like it was a normal store and not a shop with dildos out on display, he wasn’t sure if he was reassured or disturbed. Assuring her he would be fine, he wondered over with a red face to examine the section dedicated to omegas. There were a variety of things on display, everything from clothing and collars to butt plugs and chastity devices. Jared resisted the urge to sigh and realized he was in over his head and he really should have Googled this first.

“You look totally out of your element, new owner?” a woman asked and Jared turned to see a poised alpha approaching him.

“Uh yeah. I, we, just got him a little over two months ago and I recently caught him masturbating,” Jared trailed off with a shrug and knew his face was red as he turned back to all of the toys before him.

“I just want to…make sure he’s… well, looked after?” The statement ended more like an awkward question and the alpha female looked amused by his flustered state.

“Are you the only alpha of age in your household?” she asked and Jared paused, a little caught off guard by the seemingly out of place question but he nodded his head.

“Alright, is your omega young, in his teens?”

Another nod.

“Typically a omega’s sexuality is triggered by the alpha of their home taking a sexual interest in them.” Jared opened his mouth to protest but she held her hand up to stop him. “It might not be something you even realize, it could be subconscious or a passing dirty thought, it’s all in the pheromones,” Jared immediately remembered the incident with the meat sauce and flushed guiltily. “An omega’s body is very in tune with the scents of their alpha, it’s how they sense your emotional state before you even acknowledge them or how they know your favorites without you saying so.” Her tone was polite and not confrontational in anyway but it also carried obvious knowledge and expertise, the mark of an excellent business alpha.    

“If your interested in knowing more about that kind of thing,” she reached and selected a little leather book from the shelf, offering it to Jared and he took it. It was untitled and looked like a common day planner or notebook, discrete.  Flipping open the cover Jared was greeted with a title page and bold font. ‘ _Understand Omega Biology: A guide to the sexuality of the omega breed’_.

“It’s a good read and it’s just smart to know how your omega will react and more importantly why,” Jared nodded his head, closing the book and keeping it before his eyes scanned the rows of toys and the female caught it right away.

“I’ll let you finish browsing and see you at the till,” she said before leaving him to pick between various sized dildos and butt plugs. After fumbling for longer then he would have liked he picked a toy for Jensen. Jared was a little embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but drift over to the dvd selection and take a few starring beta males. Particularly one with a young petite boy that had wide eyes and freckled skin; blushing prettily as he sat in the lap of an alpha much bigger then him.  

“They’re a handful at times but they’re worth the trouble,” the woman told him in parting after she rang him through, the omega from earlier at her side and brushing prettily from the comment.

 

Jensen was waiting for him when he came back, leaning against the locked SUV and he looked up when Jared used the remote to open the doors.

“Did you find something for yourself?” The alpha inquired and Jensen gave a happy smile and nod, a bag with clothing in his arms.

“What did you get?” Jared asked as they got in the vehicle and Jensen hugged his bag a little.

“I got a sweater, a soft fluffy one,” the omega admitted and Jared blinked at he started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot. The fabric looked heavy, heavier then Jensen should have needed in the spring months. 

“Are you cold sometimes?” Jared asked, voice carefully light. If Jensen though he was being a bother he would clam up.

“Sometimes at night,” the teenager replied with an edge to his tone, like he was still catching on that he maybe shouldn’t admit it. Jared thought about it and felt stupid as he realized Jensen was in the basement of a house with central air; that the vents in his basement office were plugged up years ago because it was freezing down there. Once they got home Jared shoved a towel up into the vent in Jensen’s room and Genevieve bought Jensen a thick duvet blanket the next day. Jensen smiled happily for rest of the week; more pleased by their gestures of concern for him then anything that could have been bought.  

 

It took Jensen a week before he came to Jared’s office before bed, gently knocking and coming in when Jared called him to. Admittedly the alpha had taken to doing work every night before bed. It was a good habit though; it gave him the jump in the morning, already familiar with the paper work of the day and finished up on his previous work.

When Jensen came in Jared kept his head bent, doing up the last bit of work quickly while the teenager timidly approached his desk.

“Uh, I came ‘cause you asked me to…” Jensen hedged, voice barely a whisper and Jared paused to look up at him. The boy had Jared’s shirt from today in his hands, Jared having already changed into pajama bottoms and a worn t-shirt.

“Ask me what?” he pressed and watched the omega fidget, face flushed beautifully as he worked at his lower lip.

“If…if I could use your shirt,” each word was forced and Jared took a pleasure that was a little mean, Jensen being so embarrassed.

“What do you want to use it for?” The alpha pressed on, eyes on his work as he hurriedly wrote down the last sentence.  

“…t-to…t-touch myself,” Jensen finally managed, his soft voice tiny and the tips of his ears scarlet. Jared finished his work and leaned back in his chair, closing the folder and pushing it off to the side.

“I’m proud of you,” he told Jensen right away and tipped his head down so the boy would look at him, a meek smile offered for Jared’s warm one. “You did as asked and I’m pleased by that, will you come here for me?” he requested, pointed to the spot right beside his chair on the other side of the desk. Jensen looked startled, and Jared watched as he obeyed looking like he’d been caught which made the alpha inquisitive; he already knew Jensen was using his shirt to masturbate so why did he look so guilty?  

“Jensen?” Jared asked tone slightly reprimanding and the boy flinched under it. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?” The alpha inquired trying to keep his tone firm but without any censor to scare the omega.

“I-I…I didn’t just buy a sweater when you sent me to get something for myself,” Jensen admitted quickly and Jared’s brows shot up, his curiosity burning now.

“What did you get? You’re not in trouble baby, I’m just nosy,” he soothed when Jensen looked ready to cry. The endearment slipped out but Jensen didn’t look upset by it, if anything it calmed him even more. Jensen opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he finally put his delicate hands on the drawstring of his pajamas. With Jared’s shirt folded over one arm, the boy blushed bright red but pulled his shirt up and undid the taunt drawstring. Once it was undone he meekly pulled them down a tiny bit to give Jared a quick peek before he swiftly covered again.   

“I…I...they just….I just like how they feel,” the omega whispered as he stood there in front of Jared who felt a little shocked and uncomfortable in his own pajama pants with his sudden erection straining. Without asking, he reached and hooked a finger in the teenager’s pants and yanked them away so he could get a good long look. They were white, bikini cut and Jensen’s cock, which was half hard, was bulging obscenely, stretching the shiny silky material.

“You like how they feel huh?” He managed to ask stupidly while his fingers itched to run over the omega’s dick, his gaze locked on it, watching the boy fully harden within the silky panties. Jared had never really felt any inclination towards the same sex before but sitting there he stared at the omega’s cock and was ridiculously turned on.

“In the house I lived at, some of the other omegas used to tease me cause I’m so girly looking. I didn’t mind it much cause they weren’t being mean, just silly,” Jensen confessed, explaining even while the head of his cock pushed out from under the low-cut top of the underwear.

“Sometimes to have fun we would change clothing with the females and males, and when the teachers would see us everyone would laugh. I..I always liked it because girls underwear…feels nice, I…I’m sorry, is it wrong?” When Jensen timidly asked the question Jared tore his gaze from the boy’s erection to his face. Jensen’s attention was locked on Jared’s own crotch, where his cock stood hard. The teenager was asking now rather then assuming that it was bad like when Jared caught him masturbating, the alpha wondered idly what that signified.

“No baby, this isn’t wrong at all, we all have different things we really like without knowing why,” he finally answered the omega and gave a tug on Jensen’s pajama’s pulling the boy in and spreading his own legs so the teenager could stand in between them, inches from Jared.

Jared let go of Jensen’s pants and took his small hands, pressing a soft kiss to each one before placing them on his shoulders, his discarded shirt sliding to the floor, forgotten. Easing an arm around Jensen’s slim middle, he pulled him in until they were flush and the teenager obediently slid his arms around Jared’s broad shoulders. Sitting back in the chair, Jared curled his other hand around the back of Jensen’s thigh and brought it up until the boy got into the chair with him, straddled his hips and slid into his lap. It was amazing how tiny he felt, so delicate and little, all Jared’s to do as he pleased. The omega would be helpless and still, he could see it in Jensen’s open gaze, the teenager trusted him utterly.

“Do you like something?” Jensen asked, voice still soft but with an edge to it now, his sweet scent heavy in the room and Jared’s own body reeking of his arousal, it felt crude along side Jensen’s soft alluring scent.

“Piercings,” Jared answered without a thought about it, “I like body piercing, sexual ones, tongue, nipples, and down here,” his fingers lightly skimmed over Jensen’s waist and the teenager ducked his head, so prettily meek.

“I have one on my cock and I’ve always wanted Gen to get one but she’s always refused,” he babbled pointlessly, the hand on Jensen’s middle slowly sliding down and under the omega’s pajamas, the panties soft and smooth against his fingers.

“Oh,” Jensen whispered, his thick lashes low as he gazed down and did that thing where he bit his lower lip, which in the situation was ridiculously sexy. “I would get some if you wanted, I don’t mind,” he told Jared honestly, eyes wide and hopeful and Jared felt his cock twitch at the idea.

“Maybe,” he managed to reply and dragged Jensen forward by the curve of his ass, pulling Jensen the last few inches so their groins were pressed up to one another. The omega gave a little shudder and let out a single tiny whimper. Jared smelt the heavy scent and he pulled Jensen pants open, sure enough, the teenager had come. White smears along his skin and staining the panties. Jared felt his cock starting to throb just looking at it, imagining Jensen with a barbell through his dick.

“Good boy, my pretty boy,” Jared cooed when Jensen looked unsure about climaxing. The omega flushed with a relieved smile and Jared leaned back in the chair, just watching him. Jared rubbed his fingers along the edge of the soiled panties, a gob of semen smearing on his thumb but he couldn’t care less. Jared had heard before that an alpha would be attracted to an omega, gender regardless and he knew it was an utter fact, but he’d never wanted a male before but Jensen and yet here he was, eager to know the male body before him. The little omega watched him get the come on his hand and very gently curved his hand around Jared’s wrist. The teenager tugged once and Jared let him lift his hand up to his mouth. Jensen parted his lush lips and his pink tongue darted out to lap at the semen, kitten like licks that made a groan slip from Jared’s mouth.

“Fuck, so pretty, such a sweet little omega boy,” he muttered, curling his arm around Jensen to steady him as he sat forward and twisted the chair, whirling it to face the desk and easily lifting Jensen’s weight to put him on the edge of the desk. The teenager assisted unquestioningly when Jared tugged at the pajama pants, easily stripping them off but leaving the panties.

“Your shirt too,” Jared told him as he went into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the small bottle of sexual lubricant. Jensen fumbled to obey and jumped when Jared leaned forward and licked his bare stomach, dropping his mouth to swipe at the stray drops of Jensen’s come before he mouthed along Jensen’s soft cock. The boy keened, fingers going into Jared’s hair as he doubled over and sucked in a whimper.

“Master!”

It shouldn’t have turned him on but the title only made Jared hotter for it as he took hold of Jensen’s ankles on his lap and spread them wide. Once his thighs parted enough to give Jared access, he went to town; licking over the silk and sucking the tip peeking out into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and making Jensen gasp a second weak ‘master’. There was nothing repulsive about sucking another male’s dick and Jared took his time, abandoned the head to lick and gently nip along the length, going lower and lower. Tipping Jensen’s hips, the teenager leaned back and braced his hands on the desktop behind him so he could arch the way Jared wanted. Rubbing his tongue over the crevasse of Jensen’s ass, Jared pushed his tongue against the little pucker through the boy’s panties and Jensen started, trembling but his cock was already starting to fill out again. Jared eased back a bit, nuzzling one of Jensen’s thin little thighs while he grabbed the lubricant and squeezed some on his fingers.

 “Give me your hand,” he instructed and Jensen did so at once. Pressing a soft kiss to his fingers, Jared guided them to hook through the crotch of the panties and pull the material aside so his little hole was exposed. “Hold that for me,” he requested and pressed the tip of lube-smeared finger to the tiny entrance. Jensen was breathing erratically but he held his panties to the side while Jared eased a finger into him, slipping passed the ring of muscle and into the _tight_ body. God, he was so bloody tight and Jared wanted it, wanted Jensen stretched out, stretched wide by his cock.

Jared’s free hand fumbled and he glanced down momentarily before he found the slim toy.

“I got you something baby, a little treat that’s just for you,” Jared breathed, enraptured as he slid his finger free and pressed the tip of the toy to the quivering hole. Jensen whimpered and Jared could see him clench up nervously.

“Shhh, its ok baby, it’s just a little one, see?” He moved his head back a bit more so Jensen could see the black butt plug; the toy was a starter size and indeed very small. 

“Can you take it for me?” The alpha gently pushed and Jensen turned his wide gaze from the sex toy to Jared’s face, apprehensively nodding and Jared gave him a pleased smile.

“Just relax for me, just like you let my finger in,” Jared talked Jensen through it as he slid the toy in, pressed it all the way in before sliding it back a bit, slowly fucking the teenager with it. After a few strokes Jensen carefully lifted to meet the motion, gingerly rocking into the toy as his breathing went erratic again. 

“You like it huh? Most boys touch their dicks when they masturbate, but you, you were fingering yourself,” Jensen gave him a soft moan, fingers still keeping his panties to the side. “Lay back,” Jared commanded, the throb in his pants too strong to be ignored any longer.

Jensen fumbled but did so as Jared stood up from the chair to loom over Jensen who was flat on his back, legs spread out wide on the desk. Jared led the omega’s other hand to the toy and made him grip it, stroke it in an out of himself.

“Good boy,” he whispered, lifting Jensen legs so they rested lightly around his own hips. Jared shoved his own pants down and took a hold of his cock. Jensen gave a throaty gasp, his gaze locked on the alpha’s dick. When his fingers let go of the toy Jared gave a soft scold and pressed his fingers back.

“Keep doing it, I want you do fuck yourself with it,” Jared ordered him with an edge to his voice, a near pant to it. The omega trembled but did as he was told with a rush, his own breathing little gasping moans while his hips lifted, swayed into each thrust of the toy. Jared kept enough room between them so he could watch while he jerked off, rubbing the head of his cock along the soft skin of Jensen thigh and making the boy arch his back with a sudden cry of ‘master’.

Jared just watched him, breathed in the delicious scent of an omega and just watched Jensen whimper and rock back on the toy, push it into himself with one hand and hold his panties to the side with his other. The petite boy was trembling all over, squirming and gasping with such a sweet voice, making Jared growl in his throat, jerk off hard and fast as he took in the stunning show Jensen was giving him. Jared watched him finally lose it, spurts of white from under the elastic of the panties while Jensen writhed on the desk, whimpering ‘master’ over and over as he arched up on Jared’s desk, _his_ , his home, his omega, his pretty little boy.

“Gonna fuck you one day,” he promised, leaning over Jensen with one hand on the desk to hold himself up, the other jerking his cock furiously. His thumb pressed at his cock piercing, rolled the barbell through his dick to create that one of a kind sensation he was obsessed with.  

“Gonna stretch you out and fuck you so hard, put you in a pretty little dress, make you sit on my lap and ride me until I fill you up, no condom, no barriers just your little body taking it, _dripping_ with it-” Jared’s voice cut with a hiss and he grunted as he came hard and long, painted his omega with his come, marked and claimed him with white spurts on his chest and stomach, over his panties. Jared was sweating already, drops rolling off his nose and dripping onto Jensen’s bare chest as the boy laid out under him, eyes wide as he stared up at Jared with something like wonder. 

With his last few spurts, Jared rubbed against Jensen’s panties, felt the soft silk against the metal barbell through his cock. His omega timidly pressed up, rolled his hips and Jared groaned his approval, working the last drops out onto the stained material. 

Jared felt like he’d run a freaking marathon and he slouched back, falling into his chair as he struggled to catch his breath. It had been a long, long time since he’d come so hard. Not that he didn’t enjoy sex with his beta wife, but that was something else entirely, something raw and uninhibited.

Jensen sat up a touch and the toy in his shifted, slipping out since it was only halfway in. Without a thought, Jared reached over and eased it back in all the way, watching the shiny black toy disappear into his omega and feeling it as the thickest part sank in.

“Want you to keep it in for me, wear it all night and get your body used to being open,” he explained to Jensen and the teenager nodded without any reluctance.

“Are you really going to?” The omega asked timidly, still shy even after all of _that_.

“Gonna what?”

“…fuck me?” The word sounded depraved on such an innocent tongue and Jared felt a wicked thrill run through him.

“There are few things I’m sure of in this world,” Jared told the boy, reaching out to curl a hand around his thigh and let his gaze drop to take in the mess he’d left all over the omega’s chest, his come dripping slowly down smooth freckled skin. “But I _know_ absolutely that I’m going to fuck you someday baby boy.”

 

“You’re having sex with him?” Genevieve’s incredulous tone made Jared look up from the sink, spitting toothpaste before he looked over at his wife. Genevieve had stopped in the middle of dressing for the day, one hand on her hip in a displeased posture as she stared over at him.

“Alphas like omegas, you said it would be fine if I did,” he shot back equally incredulous as his beta flushed and shrugged.

“I did… but I didn’t think, I mean, Jensen?” She frowned and turned to put a shirt on while Jared rinsed his mouth. Bent down at the sink, he allowed himself to frown at her tone and straightened up.

“So? What’s wrong with Jensen?” While he didn’t mean it to, he knew as he said it he sounded defensive. 

“Nothing, I just, he’s male.”

“Before he’s male, he’s omega,” Jared replied curtly and Genevieve frowned but didn’t reply.

“Is there a problem? Do you want me to not have sex with him?” The alpha asked dubiously, already knowing even as he offered it, that he wouldn’t resist such a temptation.

“No, don’t… no. If you wanna do him it’s fine, I’m just surprised is all,” his beta replied and when Jared looked over at her she gave a reassuring smile.

But then when they sat down for breakfast she gave Jensen a bit of a frown. The boy did reek of Jared, but she still treated him kindly, eventually letting whatever aspect of it that bothered he go as she smiled and praised his cooking. The kids were all curious, Melissa and Jeremy scenting and knowing right way what it meant while Jason just looked confused. Thankfully none of them questioned it and breakfast went smoothly.

 

Four or five times a week Jensen came to Jared before bed. Each time he fucked the teenager with the toy or his fingers and then jerked off over him. Some nights he had Jensen wrap his fingers around Jared’s cock while he pumped the toy into the omega, other nights they would sixty-nine and Jensen tentatively learned how to give Jared head while the alpha licked out his little hole until he came, his cock untouched. Each of these nights, Jared sent Jensen to bed in a pair of panties and a plug seat up inside his ass.

About a month and half after Jared starting playing with Jensen, Genevieve and the kids went to stay with her parent’s two cities over for the weekend. Jared and Jensen were actually supposed to go with them; they had planned on it being a family trip until work had requested Jared do overtime. And by request, he meant they told him he was doing it. It was rare of them and it meant the company really needed it so Jared agreed.  At first he insisted Jensen go with them, the omega was excited to meet more family, but it was Genevieve who insisted he stay behind.

It was a strange push pull where Jared could see she obviously didn’t mean it but all the same his beta kept insisting over and over. Eventually he lost his patience with her, Jared hated games, and he finally accepted the offer for the omega to stay with him, ignoring her pissy attitude afterwards. Over and over he tried to corner his beta and have them sit down and talk about whatever was bothering her, but she flat out refused to name it specifically. Jared would have thought jealousy if Jensen wasn’t an omega and Genevieve far more secure then that.   

Jensen of course was completely confused and hurt when Genevieve treated him a little coldly and announced he was staying home for the weekend. The way she spoke she made it sound almost like a punishment.

“We’ll have the entire weekend to hang out, let the house get messy and sleep in all day,” Jared had teased in retaliation, giving Jensen a wink and making him smile. When his beta frowned at him for it Jared gave her a pointed look in return and before she left he took her aside and made sure she understood that any irritation she had for Jared was not to be filtered down onto their omega.

“I know,” Genevieve admitted with a sigh, “I felt bad as soon as I said it, I’m just stressed lately, a trip to my parents place will do me good.”

Jared hoped so and gave her a warm kiss and soft good-bye before doing the same with his kids and watching them pack into the SUV and leave for the weekend before he went to work for the day.

 

When Jared got home he was dead on his feet. The firm he worked at was currently going _crazy_. Everyone was putting in extra hours and really pushing their limits this week it seemed. Jared had spent the entire day running around, get things done and just generally excessively busy. So when he laid back on the couch for a bit while Jensen prepared dinner it wasn’t a shocker that he fell asleep. When Jared woke in the middle of the night, he came around gradually. First realizing he wasn’t in his bed but then comprehending that he did have his pillow and blanket. The reason why was curled up on the love seat beside the couch he was sacked out on, fast asleep. It was kind of sad how many times Jared looked over at the teenager and immediately thought he was adorable, it really was. But still he managed to be swept in once again, by the boy curled up with the throw, his hands snuggled under his chin in that classic sleeping pose. _Freaking adorable_.  

With a stretch, Jared got up and carefully laid his blanket over the thin throw on the omega before he went looking for something to munch on. The dinner table was set for one and in front of the microwave were two Tupperware containers each with a post-it note telling him how long to heat each one and further informing him of the salad in the fridge. Jensen took cooking very serious he thought with a little chuckle but obliged the instructions. Midway through his meal Jensen stumbled in, the throw still on his shoulders as he yawned sleep away, still bleary eyed.

“Did you heat it up first?” Was his worried greeting and Jared swallowed a laugh but gave Jensen an appeasing nod. He raised a hand and gestured for the teenager to come over to him. Jared intended to kick out a chair for him but in a spontaneous decision he tugged Jensen to sit in his lap instead. The omega was still half asleep because the first thing he did was yawn and snuggle under Jared’s chin, not embarrassed in the slightest like he usually was when they first touched.  

“Did you eat yourself?” Jared asked, his voice dropping low because the moment felt quiet. Jensen gave a little shake of his head and Jared offered him a bite on his fork. It took Jensen a second to open an eye and see it before he cooperatively opened his mouth. Jared alternated with each bite, one for him, one for his omega; Jensen barely awake the entire time.

“How do you ever get up in the morning?” The alpha teased him and Jensen made a little nonsense noise. “I set my alarm an hour early and it keeps going off every ten minutes,” he admitted easily and Jared had to grin. Jensen took another forkful obediently and the alpha watched him lick at his lips to get at the crumbs. Once his tongue slipped back in his mouth Jared bent his head and kissed him.

It was different from their usual because it was slow and unhurried. Normally they traded frantic touches, rushed and passionate. This was completely distinctive from those and something new.

Jared pulled back slowly, his lower lip clinging to Jensen before pulling free. Jensen opened his eyes half lidded and followed Jared, arching up so their mouths touched again, molasses slow and deeply intimate. Jared’s tongue pressed first, looking for entry and Jensen gave it up. The alpha could taste the tang of the sauce from their shared meal and he tipped his head so he could open their mouths wider and let the kiss turn lewd.

“I-I should…I should clean up,” Jensen managed to whisper once they parted but Jared licked his lips and looked at the teenager, could see how excited he was and smell that scent promising whimpering moans and a tongue along his cock.

“It’ll still be here tomorrow,” he assured him and pushed his chair back, easily scooping up Jensen’s light weight and taking his omega upstairs. Jared had already taken Jensen’s toys to the bedroom last night and after a refreshing nap, he was ready to spent the night making Jensen moan. When the sun started peeking Jared finally let Jensen rest, the teenager covered in sweat and semen.

Jared knew they’d have to change the sticky sheets before Genevieve got home. But for now he just gathered the smaller male to his chest and pulled him in close. Jensen went obediently, snuggled in under Jared’s chin and was sleeping within minutes.

Jared laid awake longer, idly stroking his hand along Jensen’s back and wondering how he could be so enthralled with the omega even though they technically hadn’t even had sex yet.

 

They of course ended up sleeping into the afternoon and when they did get up Jared sat Jensen on the counter edge in the kitchen and showed him how to make the Padalecki omelet, which was basically every breakfast food mixed in with a few shots of Tabasco sauce.

“That looks really gross,” Jensen admitted like he hated to tell Jared it and the alpha grinned at him. “Gen hate’s em, so do the kids,” he admitted and got a good chunk on the fork before he offered it to Jensen. The omega frowned at it, but leaned forward and tried it. He gave a few coughs seconds later and Jared offered him the glass of milk he had on standby.

“I’m sorry, but I agree with them,” the teen gasped and Jared let out a long laugh, scooping his omelet onto a plate before making Jensen some plain scrambled eggs and bacon.

Jared had intended to take Jensen shopping for purely unselfish reasons. At sixteen he was still growing and his pants were getting a little short in the leg so Jared took him to buy some new ones. They shopped around, getting a few longer then needed in case of future growth spurts and Jared was completely focused on pants and looking after his omega. Jensen however got all red while they where in a department store and Jared blinked at him. After starting sexual play he’d become very sensitive to Jensen’s scent and could tell he was turned on. When he raised a brow at Jensen, the omega shot a guilty look over to the girl’s section across from them, specifically a table full of panties on display.     

It pretty much degraded from there. Jared led them to the girl’s section and picked out a few cute pairs of panties with soft material. When a lady watched him like the pervert he was, he got embarrassed and totally played it off like Jensen was girl. The boy was androgynous enough that it worked. But that landed them wandering around in the girl’s clothing and Jared couldn’t resist. He picked out a few sundresses for Jensen and made the boy try them on. Red faced the omega obeyed his alpha and Jared felt like a total pervert when Jensen came out of the dressing room and he got hard in the middle of a department store. Mortification managed to help Jared will it away but he bought one of the dresses, a light tan thing with gauzy material and a ruffled bust top. Jensen looked completely and utter like a girl in it and something about the way he flushed in it just made everything alpha in Jared purr. They stopped in the women’s section and Jared grabbed some racy panties, lacy and silky things that made the cashier frown when she saw them alongside the sundress and more modest underwear but Jared was willing to take the looks to be able to see Jensen in them later on.

If he was a better person, Jared might have taken Jensen home right after that. But the perversion in him was feeling free today so they ended up in the mall rest room; Jensen’s face flushed and his body trembling as Jared put him in the sundress and a pair of lacy panties.

“Look at that pretty girl,” Jared whispered in his omega’s ear and Jensen looked up at the mirror his face flushed so perfectly as his lashes threatened to spill tears.

“No one can see a boy, just a pretty sweet girl,” the alpha soothed him and took his hand and led him from the bathroom. No one saw them leaving the men’s washroom and together they walked the length of the mall, the alpha letting Jensen cling to his arm, looking around like everyone knew he was a boy in girl’s clothing. The leather slave collar around Jensen’s neck had always seemed slim but now it looked bulky. Jared wanted to buy him something more feminine, something with a pale color and decorative gems. But the collars had to be changed out by licensed Collar Handlers. The leather had no buckle and was custom made to go around a slave’s neck and never come off, there were thin steel bands inside the butter soft leather; A GPS as well. There was also a microchip for tracking inside Jensen’s actual body, somewhere near his spine to discourage slaves from trying to dig them out.    

“Does it bother you?” Jared couldn’t help but ask, his fingers ghosting along the dip of Jensen’s spine lightly and the omega just looked puzzled.

“The chip inside me will let the police locate me if anyone ever took me away, it would be what lets them find me and bring me home,” he replied, unable to see it negatively and Jared realized that if it wasn’t in an omega to want to runaway, they would probably see it as a safeguard more then an imprisonment. It was still weird to him, to have opinions he’d held all his life slowly change so radically.

He slipped his arms over Jensen’s slender bared shoulders and they left the mall. Dropping off their bags at the car, Jared noticed the bright clear sky and stunning weather. In a spur of the moment decision he reached out and took Jensen’s hand in his own. Together the walked across the street to the large park that Jared used to jog in every morning.

“Why’d you stop?” Jensen asked while they walked leisurely, the omega’s arm tucked in the crook of Jared’s elbow snuggly. While the crimson tint to Jensen’s face didn’t fade, his nerves calmed as they walked. The park was busy but not over crowded and Jared enjoyed being out under the warm sun for once, it had been too long he thought idly as the wear from the hard workweek melted away.  

“Jogging? I used to with Harley every day but after he died…” Jared shrugged and the teenager didn’t press it. From old family photos he already knew about Harley and Sadie, Jared’s old dogs that had both passed away.

“It’s good to get out,” Jensen offered, watching people laying out on towels, sun tanning and chatting while others ran around playing games. “Sometimes I walk to the store even if it’s something that can wait until the weekend, I just like walking when it’s nice out,” he admitted and Jared smiled down at him. Jensen was focused on soothing over the old memories of his pets and the boy finally lost the tense edge he had been carrying since walking out from the bathroom. Jensen honestly did look gorgeous in the sundress; it highlighted his feminine features with a simplicity that Jared thought reflected the boy himself.

“It is good to get out,” the alpha echoed to keep the conversation going along and they mostly talked about mundane things, but it was good. A lighthearted time that Jared hadn’t realized he’d stopped having regularly.

By the time they got home Jared had lost interest in getting some more work done and instead helped Jensen in the kitchen.

“You’re going to burn that,” Jensen protested, reaching out and wrapping his fingers over Jared’s grip on the sauce pan and lifting it higher from the heat of the stovetop. The omega was surprisingly opinionated in the kitchen and Jared was kind of totally smitten by his pout when he worried Jared was messing up the meal.  

“Why do you question my cooking skills?” He teased the teenager and Jensen gave a little huff but glanced up at him. “You _did_ make that omelet this morning,” he replied his tone uncertain as to weather it was proper to tease his alpha. Jared responding by laughing his head off and finally giving up the sauce pan for Jensen to finish cooking to his liking.

Jensen was still wearing the sundress. He’d tried to change out of it when they got home but Jared had stopped him. Within the safety of their home the omega was more or less fine with wearing it, mostly mindful not to stain it. After his initial hard on at seeing the boy in drag, Jared had actually kept a fairly clean mind while they walked in the park.

But now he leaned against the island and watched the way the material of the skirt bottom swished around Jensen’s pale thighs, just above his knees. The teenager didn’t have any hair on his legs; omegas were usually pretty smooth skinned. Jared had read the book he’d bought from the sex shop and learned a whole lot more about Jensen.

Omegas in general were kind of awesome. Their sense of smell was keen, better then an alphas was even and they used it for pretty much everything. The shop attendant had mentioned something akin to the idea but Jared was surprised how deep it went. It was a sign of dominance to meet eyes and Jensen usually kept his gaze dropped, rarely met anyone’s stare so they used scent to read people. An alpha used scent for a lot of similar things, knowing one breed from the other, distinguishing genders, fertility, pregnancy, puberty, some alpha’s boasted being able to tell all these things the second some walked into a room. Omega’s could tell it when they walked into the _house_. They had a wider range and were much more sensitive, if Jared liked or disliked something his scent gave a very subtle shift that while he as a alpha and the betas of his home didn’t pick up, Jensen did. He could do it with all of them, the boy could literally tell their mood just by a whiff of the air, could see if they liked something or if it displeased them without ever having to even look at them. Jared wondered just how aware Jensen was of Genevieve and her budding issues towards him.

Tilting his head he looked Jensen over from his short cute hair to his bare feet on the tile. The omega was harmless and Jared just couldn’t see anything about him being a threat. Maybe Genevieve was genuinely just jealous of the attention Jared was giving him? But she was the one to say he was always horny, his beta was the one who called him kinky with a _fetish_ for body piercing. Shouldn’t Jensen’s presence relieve her? Someone for Jared to focus the wilder side of his sexuality on? Jared had been the one against an omega in his home, but now it felt natural, he could finally see how an alpha could care for his beta and his omega, the two were similar, but still uniquely different. Genevieve was his beta and Jensen was _their_ omega. Their pretty little omega in his soft sundress, humming softly while he cooked contently.

“Stop it please,” Jensen requested and Jared blink out of his daze, realizing he was staring at Jensen’s rump and his cock was filling out.

“I’m trying to cook,” the omega added, his face red while his scent answered Jared’s own arousal.

“Dinner can wait,” Jared replied with a purr, smiling as he slid up behind Jensen and rested his hands on either side of the omega’s hips. “I’m not really hungry anyway,” he said while his hands began to edge the dress higher up, revealing Jensen’s thighs.

“I’ve started cooking though, I should,” the teenager paused when Jared bent down and buried his nose in his neck, taking a deep whiff of the omega’s beautiful scent.

“I…should finish this, it’ll be ruined other wise,” he finished, but his voice was all soft and pliant now.

“We’ll order in,” the alpha replied as he reached out and turned off the stovetop before taking Jensen hips again and guiding the teenager back. Jared turned them so Jensen was the one with the island counter right behind him and then lifted his weight easily so the omega was perched on the edge. A soft flush was on his face, different from his embarrassed tone that he wore most of the day.

“You look so pretty,” Jared told him without preamble, smiling down at the dress, his hands trailing down Jensen thighs, along the soft material of the skirt.

“Do you like it? Like how this feels along your skin, all over you?” He questioned, dragging the material from the teenagers skin and lightly rubbing it back and forth, concentration on the inside of his thighs and smelling Jensen’s desire jump.

“Is it weird?” The omega asked and Jared shrugged, not concentrating beyond Jensen’s smooth skin being revealed as he eased the skirt up. “Some people will think so. Genevieve always curled her nose about me liking piercing so much, other people react poorly too when they find out I have a piece of metal through my cock.”

“I don’t mind, I like it,” Jensen breathed, voice getting husky as he laid back on the counter and let Jared do as he pleased to him, just like always. “I want some too, just ‘cause I know you’d like it, wherever you want me to get one, I will,” the omega promised and Jared’s cock twitched in the confines of his jeans.   

“You would too, huh baby? Get a piece of metal through your pretty little cock for me? Maybe your tongue? I’ve always loved tongue piercings, makes it so good to be sucked off when there’s a little something extra rubbing along my dick,” Jared muttered, voice low and rough while he laid over Jensen, barely touching the boy as he rested his weight on his elbows and gently nuzzled the omega’s neck. Without prompting Jensen offered his throat, gave Jared his complete submission and the alpha’s hips rolled of their own design, just that turned on by Jensen’s willing gesture.

This was a key difference he supposed while he licked at the pale skin with lazy laps. A beta would offer their throat when forced to but other wise they held themselves equal to their alpha. Omegas didn’t even think about it, it was just the way of it for them to submit, to give their beta and alpha their throat. A beta saw it has control, an alpha took it as adoration. Jared pressed his palm to Jensen’s hip and nudged him down on the counter so the curve of his ass was right at the edge. The omega’s legs slid up and around Jared’s waist as he pressed his erection to the soft fullness of Jensen’s ass, rutting with a relaxed motion.

Licking a strip from his collarbone to his chin, Jared eased back a touch and watched Jensen. The omega looked back at him calmly, aroused and eager but waiting on Jared, waiting for him to lead and that made the dominant in him adore sex with his omega so much.  Tipping Jensen’s chin down with his thumb, Jared pressed a soft kiss to the teenager’s mouth. Jensen trembled under him but his scent held no fear, his little hands pressing to Jared’s chest and then circling around to hug him while the alpha licked at the boy’s plush mouth.

“M-master,” Jensen whispered when Jared eased back a touch, his breath fanning Jared’s cheek and his lips ever so lightly touching Jared’s as he spoke.

Jensen laid back against the counter top, complacent to whatever Jared wanted and the alpha suddenly wished his beta was there as well, he’d tried to encourage Genevieve to join them sexually but she’d flat out refused. Jared wondered if her opinion wouldn’t drastically change if she saw Jensen like he was then.   

Without warning he flipped up the skirt of Jensen dress and bent his knees so he could move down and run his tongue over the lacy panties covering the omega’s erection. The teenager made sweet little sounds, twisting and arching up as Jared tilted his head and mouthed at the length of his cock. Even this close, the omega’s scent was soft and sweet, nothing like the powerful scent of a beta or alpha. Jared liked it, nuzzled the boy’s thigh, loving to rub his own scent on him, knowing full well that he could overpower Jensen’s scent with his own easily, mark him so there was no doubt who Jensen belonged to.  

Pressing the omega’s thighs good and wide, Jared took the time to venture down further and got a delicious surprise.

“When did you put this in?” He questioned as he pressed a single digit to the butt plug, pressing it up deeper into the teenager’s body.

“Right when we got back,” Jensen admitted, his soft voice all lusty and Jared loved it when the teenager talked with that desperate edge. Hooking two fingers on either side of the flat end of the toy he very gently tugged it back, bit by bit until the thickest part finally came free in a rush. Putting the toy aside, Jared focused on the pink little hole, his two fingers sinking in without any resistance. Jared held Jensen’s underwear to the side and carefully fingered him, looking for any tension in Jensen’s body to indicate he was uncomfortable. The singly most frustrating problem Jared had with his omega was that Jensen never spoke up for himself, if something hurt he tried to bare it rather then letting Jared know. It forced the alpha to learn Jensen’s silent gives and the teenager had a tendency to tense up before he could force himself to relax and pretend like he was fine.   But the omega took his fingers with nothing more then a soft sigh and little roll of his hips.

“Good boy, my pretty boy in his little dress,” Jared breathed as he eased his fingers out and lifted Jensen’s thigh up, slid it over his shoulder and the other one he pressed out wide so he had the room to lean forward and lick at the little pucker. He’d done this through Jensen’s panties plenty of times but never bare.

“Such a pretty body, every part, even here,” he said his voice a low rumble as he gave Jensen’s hole another lick. The omega’s little breathy whimpers encouraged the alpha and he pressed his tongue, pushed until the stretched ring gave way and let him in.   

“Ah, ah…master,” Jensen gasped, his breathing going hard as his back arched. Jared flicked his tongue, slipped it in and out and his omega made a choked sound. Jensen arched up off the counter high and froze. Jared knew what it meant and slid his palm over Jensen cock, rubbing the lacy panties against him as the omega came.  

Once Jensen was slack against the counter, Jared stood up and shoved his jeans open. He didn’t have in him to wait and he palmed his own cock. Pulling himself free from his briefs he jerked off fast and hard. Not trying to hold back he grunted out and squeezed Jensen’s thigh tightly. The omega was still on the high of his climax and his eyes looked up to Jared. It wasn’t often Jensen would ever lock their gazes for more then a few seconds but the teenager watched him silently. The fact that he would do so during sex always did it for Jared and he let out a rough broken groan while his cock throbbed. Jared looked down, pressed the tip up against Jensen and gave a little shove, let the head of his cock sink in and he couldn’t hold off, he came as the ball of his piercing pressed into the sweet hole. Jared barely kept from thrusting all the way in but he didn’t want their first time to be at the end of a climax so he managed to stay like that, the head of his cock buried as it pulsed and filled Jensen.

The omega gave a little shiver but didn’t try to shove down on his alpha’s cock, just let him do as he wanted. Jared finally let out a long exhale as the pleasure dropped to a manageable level and he grabbed up air with a hurried edge as he rested his weight on his hands and leaned over Jensen. When he looked at the teenager, those hazel eyes darted away submissively but remained glassy and languid. The alpha dropped his gaze to where his own cock was going soft, the edge of Jensen’s panties pressing to one side and Jared let himself fall away. He watched the slow seep of white and felt that primal claim run through him. He wore a condom for Genevieve, she was on birth control but didn’t want any slip-ups, three kids were enough and Jared agreed. So it had been a long time since he could watch his come trickle from someone and he found right then that he missed the thrill it gave him.

“…can you,” Jensen started hesitantly and Jared glance back up to see him flushed with embarrassment. “Can I what?” He pushed and the omega bit his lower lip before asking if Jared would put the plug back in, if he would keep his come inside Jensen. Jared didn’t reply, just got the toy and pushed in, back into his omega, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer to finally fuck Jensen properly.       

 

Jason’s eleventh birthday was everything Jared expected it to be.  A strange sort of hellish place with screaming and little bodies running full tilt everywhere. Unknown scents in the air as alphas and betas he barely knew wandered around his home as they pleased.

It really sucked.

The second the first alpha had arrived, a female with her two kids, Jared realized there was going to be a huge problem. Jensen answered the door and the alpha took one look at the pretty boy offering the shy greeting and Jared saw the gleam come into her eyes. A cute little omega to play with the look screamed and Jared had to fight the urge to slam the door on her face. It wasn’t too often he found himself needing to be dominant over other alphas but in this the urge was brutal, Jensen was his. To Jared’s utter relief, Genevieve felt the same way, she softly frowned as other betas praised and pestered him to get the teenager blushing. In the fifteen minutes it took Jared and his beta to grasp that they hated the focus on Jensen, the omega himself was utterly horrified with strangers paying him such attention. He hid in the kitchen or tried to stay right beside Jared or Genevieve, pressed up close and not liking when someone leaned into his personal space to coo at him.

Jared managed to close of the kitchen and usher everyone outside into the back yard. Both him and Genevieve herded people away while Jensen hid, only appearing briefly to poured more drinks and offered cupcakes and other sweets he’d made. When everyone crowed in close to watch Jason blow out his candles on the cake, the omega turned pale halfway through and pushed someone out of the way to press into Genevieve side, trembling. Jared has never seen Jensen actively initiate physical contact with a rude notion so he knew something was up right away. His beta rubbed his shoulder soothingly but make Jensen stay out there while Jared cut and served the cake. As soon as it was done he slid over to them and told Jensen to go into the house, which the boy nearly ran to.

“What was that about?”

“Someone pinched his butt,” Genevieve said with a mix if amusement and irritation, her eyes scanning the guests for the likely culprit. Jared frowned but supposed it wasn’t the end of the world. While everyone ate cake he made his way into the house and changed his opinion right away. Jensen was rubbing away tears as he stood at the kitchen sink and tried to recollect himself. Jared slide the patio door closed to mute the screaming children and chatter before he crossed the room and slid a arm around Jensen’s shaking shoulders. The boy sagged against him gratefully and Jared pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head,

“Too much, huh?” he asked simply and Jensen nodded his head. Jared could see why, there were suddenly far too many people in their home, making messes and wanting something to drink or eat, it was stressful for Jared who just had to stand around never mind for Jensen who took it on himself to look after everyone there. Jared had read that some omega’s reacted badly to having a large number of people over at once and clearly Jensen was one of them.

“You gonna be ok? Wanna go downstairs and take a nap or read for a bit? Me and Gen can handle the rest,” he offered but Jensen shook his head right away.

“I’m ok, just a little scared I guess, it’s just a lot of people, looking at me…I don’t want them too, I just like you doing that,” It took Jared a spit second to get what Jensen was saying. With his ability to scent, Jensen was probably well aware of everyone there that was sexually inclined towards him.          

“Now I wanna lock you in your room and kick them all out,” Jared frowned and Jensen gave a soft chuckle. The boy was still leaning up against him when Genevieve came in with the first round of used plates. Jared expected her to come over and help comfort their omega but she gave the tiniest of frowns and just like that Jensen straightened up and leaned from Jared. 

The omega for certain did indeed know his beta wasn’t happy with their physical relationship after all.

“You stay in here,” Jared reached and messed Jensen hair lightly, getting a shy smile from the boy before going out after Genevieve to help her collect used plates. 

“What was that?” He asked her, voice carefully neutral as his wife shrugged and Jared finally comprehend it. Genevieve really was jealous, she was worried for Jensen earlier but seeing Jared comfort him had erased her sympathy. 

“I need to talk to you later,” he whispered lowly before walking into the crowd and making nice with the strangers eyeing up _his_ omega.

Genevieve avoided the talk for four days before Jared finally stopped trying to corner her. He knew things where rapidly getting worse and worse between them, it seemed to him like all she ever did was frown these days, but his wife refused to acknowledge or talk about it and he didn’t know what to do. There marriage had its ups and down and the idea of getting divorced had been threatened by both of them before. But that had been years ago and things had settled between them. Maybe a little too much because Jared knew he could give more effort in getting his beta to talk, but he just didn’t have it in him when she was being so damn stubborn herself. That of course just made him feel guilty for not giving it his all and let her slip off every time she avoided talking.

Jared finally just avoided trying to bring up anything sensitive and instead mentioned his plans to reward Jensen for doing so well at Jason’s hellish birthday party. The beta took the idea well surprisingly and Jared figured she was trying on her end as well. He thought they could just give him some money again and let him decided what to do with it.

“We want you to get yourself something,” Jared explained patiently with a warm smile for the boy as he looked down at the money in his hand, it was significantly more then what Jared had given him the last time.

“Like what?” he asked tentatively and Genevieve rolled her eyes. “Just let me buy him something or he’ll never spend the money,” she offered without censor but Jared shook his head in negative.

“We want you to decide this for yourself, I don’t want you to just buy something you need either like last time when you got yourself a sweater,” the alpha forbid and Jensen just looked more perplexed and Genevieve more doubtful.

“Don’t buy anything for any of the kids either, or for me or Gen. Understood?” Jensen still seemed unsure but he nodded his head finally, looking determined to please and Jared wasn’t sure how that would bode, he wondered if it would have been better to let Genevieve buy the omega something after all.

 When he got home the next evening to find her angrily cooking dinner and Jensen nowhere to be found he figured it probably would have.  

“What happened?” he asked straight away and Genevieve flushed furiously as she cut vegetables with menace.   

“He got his tongue pierced,” she declared, staring at the food and not Jared as the solid thump of the knife on the cutting board filled the silence. Jared blinked and opened his mouth to say something but his words failed and a hard slice of lust cut into him.

“He did what?”

“He got his _fucking_ tongue pierced!” Genevieve shouted back, dropping the knife and pacing the kitchen, visibly seething.

“Did you put him up to it?” she accused and immediately backtracked when Jared gave her a warning look, Genevieve was his wife but she was also his beta, she had no grounds for such an accusation. “God, he did this to please you, you get that right? He wants to suck you off,”

Jared didn’t deny that and he slumped in the kitchen chair, trying to keep his aroused scent to himself.

“I figured he’d get new cooking pots or something, we’d all laugh and it’d be great. But no he got his tongue pierced and don’t you dare act like you don’t like the idea, I remember you going on about that beta you dated in college with her tongue piercing that blew you mind every time! Piercing is your…your thing!”

“Gen,” Jared spoke in a carefully calm, centering voice and the beta finally paused in her pacing. “Why are you so angry?” he asked bluntly and watched her fumble to answer.

“You said yourself that you wouldn’t be opposed to me having sex with our omega, but now your freaking out, acting like Jensen is out to steal me away or something,” Jared carefully elaborated and watched his wife as she deflated and slumped against the counter her cheeks red with humiliation.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t actually expect it to happen alright? Why would he do this? It feels like he did it to spite me,” she confessed, walking over and taking a seat across from him with a weary sigh.

“You know better then that, Jensen adores you. I imagine this was him trying to please me and not having a clue how it would bother you, where is he anyway?” Jared asked looking around and feeling something in him pause when Genevieve looked guilty.

“I sent him to his room for the night, told him to stay down there until tomorrow,” she confessed and Jared felt his mouth pull in a frown.

“You can’t punish him like that and you know it. We told him he could get whatever he wanted. You can’t encourage him to make his own choices and them punish him when they’re not what you wanted.”

“I know, go talk to him, I don’t want to deal with this anymore,” she grumbled and went back to her cooking. Jared wanted to press her for more now that she was finally talking but he knew it would end up in a fight and he wanted to go sooth his omega, knew Jensen was in his room beating himself up. Jared went downstairs speculating if Genevieve had meant more then just the situation on hand when she said she didn’t want to deal with it anymore. Did it make him a shitty husband that he didn’t much feel like doing so either?

 

Jensen was sitting on his floor cross-legged with a pillow hugged to his chest and red puffy eyes. The little omega didn’t look up when Jared entered and closed the door quietly, pausing to observe the boy before he slumped down beside him.

“So I hear you got something new?” he asked, voice light and the lack of censor made Jensen give him a shy look through his bangs before a tentative nod.

“Can I see?” With the ever present red hue to his face the omega opened his mouth and spat out a ice cube into his hand before his tongue slid out, a black shiny ball right in the center.

“Gen was pretty upset, she didn’t quiet expect it, huh?” Jared said bluntly and Jensen looked ashamed as he nodded his head in agreement. “I spoke with her and she’s calmed down now. Gen knows she over reacted and that it was wrong to punish you,” he explained softly to the boy, unable to resist the urge to put his arm on the top of the bed they had their backs too so he could sling it loosely over Jensen’s slender shoulders.

“We said you could get anything and we meant it, you’re not in trouble here,” he reassured Jensen and smiled down at him until the omega timidly returned it, his heart in his eyes.

“Now did you get aftercare instructions?” Jensen nodded and Jared asked to see them. It was pretty standard stuff, cleaning twice a day, plenty of mouthwash, and ice chips to help with the swelling. After dinner Genevieve actually made a run to the convince store to get more ice chips for him in a peace offering and the boy couldn’t stop smiling at her all night.    

Jared managed to impress himself by never once mentioning the piercing outside of whether or not it was healing well. He never asked Jensen to show it to him again and during the times when he sat the omega on his lap and he fucked him with toys he didn’t try to kiss him at all. A quick check on the internet and a call to a piercing parlor gave Jared the info he needed and it was important to let Jensen heal up first. Just shy a month since he got it, Jared took Jensen in and had the plastic temporary piercing replaced with a shorted metal barbell. Now that it was healed up, a smaller piercing was more comfortable and less clumsy. Jensen had a second one already but Jared wanted to get him something of better quality and a few other styles, he knew he was doing it for himself but it didn’t really care much. Plus Jensen looked beyond happy and well aware why Jared was so interested in the piercing. When Jared took a card from the piercing pallor and shoved it in his wallet Jensen watched but didn’t say a word.

 

“Can I see it?” Jeremy asked with a little too much interest and Jensen gave a nod before he opened his mouth to show the small metal ball sitting on his tongue. They stood at the island in the kitchen, Jensen putting the finishing touches on dinner while Jeremy peered at his tongue, Melissa was setting out the plates and she came over to look at it too.

“Cool,” the male beta breathed while his sister looked more nauseous then impressed. “That had to have hurt _so_ much,” she muttered and the omega shrugged.

“They put a numbing solution on your tongue first,” he offered but she still looked pale at the idea of a needle through her tongue.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jared warned both his children and Jeremy gave a frown.

“Jensen got one,” he protested and Jared rolled his eyes at the age old ‘but he/she did it’ complaint.

“Jensen is sixteen and a omega, he doesn’t have to worry about his reputation,” Jared shot back and his son huffed but let it go when Jared gave him a firm look.

There was an air of anticipation between the alpha and his omega over dinner, if his kids caught it they completely ignored it but Genevieve kept giving Jared soft little frowns throughout the evening. All she ever did was frown at him it seemed like.  

“Working late tonight?” she almost accused when Jared went to head down to his study and he paused.

“You said you were fine with this,” he replied and his wife sighed but nodded her head in agreement. “I did, I’m just not used to it yet,” she offered and gave him a tight smile that he saw through. He hesitated but Genevieve was quick to turn away from him, her demeanor saying it would turn into a fight. The alpha was aware that his beta was slipping away through their combined disinterest in ever communicating. But Jared was just so damn sick of fighting, Genevieve never wanted to either; always quick to leave the room when tempers flared or sensitive subjects came up. And maybe Jared really wasn’t all that interested either when he had Jensen waiting for him, never trying to argue or challenge Jared. He’d heard of alphas before who kept omegas mates instead of betas and he could see why as he went to where he knew Jensen would welcome him lovingly.    

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was waiting in his study, idly flipping the pages of one of Jared’s many law books. Leaning against the doorframe, he just watched the boy and his irritation and unease melted away and Jared didn’t feel the least bit guilty for it.

“Show me your piercing,” he told the teenager when Jensen felt his gaze and looked up. Without question he did so, opening his mouth and showing his tongue, he had the silver ball in.

“I’ve been really, really good you know,” Jared started, slipping in and closing the door before he prowled towards the omega.

“Y-you have?” Jensen managed to reply, voice caught and eyes wide but not a shred of fear to him.  

“I have,” Jared walked behind the couch Jensen sat on, the omega twisting to follow him, to keep him in sight. “Almost a whole month and I’ve never asked to see it, never kissed you because I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist slipping my tongue in and feeling it,” he elaborated and smelt Jensen’s scent spike in answering lust.  “I was so good, I waited until it was all healed up, don’t you think I deserve a nice reward?” Jared purred the question and stalked in close to Jensen the teenager laying back on the couch as Jared put a knee on the end so he could loom over him. The strong dominant behavior had the omega looking nervous but his arousal was particularly strong and there was no fear to it.  

“Why don’t you show me how that pretty little tongue of yours feels now?” He asked before he dropped his mouth down on Jensen’s, opening their mouths immediately and slithering his tongue in to feel the smoothness of the ball of metal against the texture of Jensen’s tongue. Jared didn’t have an explanation as to why the sensation gave him such a thrill but it did, always did and he pressed their mouths tightly together, sucked Jensen’s tongue passed his own lips so he could scrape his teeth over the piercing.

Jared finally managed to pull himself away and he leaned back, pulled Jensen with him so he was the one on his back and Jensen was the one on top.

“Lets see how it feels on skin shall we?” Jared inquired as he tugged his shirt off and pulled Jensen on top of him. The omega looked a little shaky but he sat back on Jared’s thighs and leaned down to lick at Jared’s shoulder, completely avoiding his neck in an act of submission. Jared didn’t care right then, more focused on the feel of the piercing along with Jensen’s wet tongue tasting his skin.

“Mistress thought I did this for you,” Jensen whispered his lips brushing along the hyper sensitive skin. “But I really didn’t.”

Jared managed an inquisitive sound as Jensen moved lower, tongue tracing around his nipple. The alpha couldn’t resist arching up and grinding their groins together with a harsh groan.

“I did this for me, like you asked me to, something for me,” the teenager went on, his tongue tracing the definitions of Jared’s stomach, the silky smooth ball in the middle of his tongue making Jared’s hips rock as he watched the boy. Jensen eyes were half closed and the omega truly looked blissed out making Jared believed his words.

“I got my tongue pierced because I knew it meant you’d want oral sex all the time,” he stated with a meek certainty, fingers easing Jared’s jeans open wide while his breath ghosted over the wet skin of Jared’s stomach.

“Fuck, baby boy, Jesus, what you do to me…” the alpha muttered, watching his omega smile.

“ _That_ ’s why I did it, because of what it does to you, and how much I like being the one to do it,” Jensen told him, his voice timid but totally truthful.

“Is that wrong?” Jensen asked, eyes open and unsure as he peered up at Jared, looked up at him while he hovered right over the alpha’s throbbing dick. Jared struggled to get his brain working, tried to remember how to form words.

“No, fucking hell, no, s’not wrong, s’what you should feel, what I want you to,” he slurred out and saw the relief in Jensen’s gaze.

The omega was catching on to this in a way no one else had. If he asked Jared something suddenly, distracted him with his body, it never occurred to Jared to think before answering, he just let the truth spill, unfiltered. Jensen was well aware that Jared babied him, protected him with careful words and when the teenager wanted the raw truth he learned to ask in these moments. Jared kind of wanted to call him on it, a single scolding would insure it never happened again. But then Jensen bent his head and sucked at the head of Jared’s cock through his briefs. The alpha hissed and his head hit the couch cushion as he arched it back, the scolding completely wiped from his mind. He felt the material of his underwear get damp with saliva, felt the soft flick of the omega’s tongue right over the tip of his dick.

Jensen pulled his briefs down, revealed the length of his hard pulsing erection, eyes looking hungry in a way Jared rarely saw in the shy teenager. With the tips of his fingers, Jensen lifted Jared’s cock from his stomach, made it stand up straight so he could press a kiss right where the pre-come had oozed. Jensen’s eyes went half lidded, his thick lashes hiding his eyes. The alpha dropped his head so he could watch, his hands coming up to frame the omega’s pretty face, pushing his hair back from his face. Jensen’s gaze flickered up to his while he lavished soft kisses and licks along the head of his cock. The glint of the piercing shined and Jared’s attention fell to the ball of metal as Jensen pink tongue slipped out and he pressed the metal to the underside of Jared’s erection. The alpha jerked and groaned out as he felt the wet slide of Jensen tongue, his warm saliva and then the silky soft drag of the piercing.

Jared’s hands flexed in Jensen’s hair, holding the omega close and unwilling to let him go when he pulled back a touch. But the teenager tugged gently, moving so he could get off the couch and Jared twisted with him when he realized what Jensen wanted. Together they shifted so Jared was sitting on the couch properly, his legs spread wide as he kick his jeans and briefs down and away. His omega took to his knees on the floor between Jared’s thighs, getting comfortable as he slid in close and took hold of Jared again, his fingers more firm now as he directed the head of Jared’s dick to face him as he parted those lush lips. Jensen slid him in and down like he’s been sucking cock for years. The drag of the piercing, a barely there but fucking mind-blowing sensation along the underside of his cock nearly undid Jared. Jensen moved in closer and his lips closing tight as he gave soft suckles. The teenager’s eyes slid low, nearly closed and totally blissful as he sucked on Jared’s dick. The alpha didn’t do much more beyond staring and panting while the smaller male rocked his world.

Jensen pulled back a fraction, lining himself up and Jared realized why when he felt the metal of the piercing rub right along the underside of cock, right where his own piercing was. Very gently Jensen let them touch, metal hitting metal lightly. The tiny tap made the metal in his cock jump in a way it never had before. The metal ball on Jensen’s tongue hitting the barbell in Jared’s dick just right and with the sure sucking motions, Jared came undone. With a sudden inhale his hand dropped and curled tightly around Jensen’s neck as he felt the sharp pulsation of too much pleasure over take him. Clenching his teeth he swore under his breath and came in Jensen’s waiting mouth, pulses of come that brought waves of sheer ecstasy for Jared as his hips rolled in little desperate motions.

Jared finally gave a exhale, letting the air from his lungs rush out as he slouched into the couch, his grip on Jensen neck going slack as he panted for air.

Jensen didn’t pull off, his throat worked, the sucking changed and Jared could tell Jensen was swallowing his come. Running his fingers though his hair, he watched the omega as Jensen moved up sat a bit higher on his knees and took his hands away from the length of Jared’s cock, resting them in his pubic hair. Jared knew what was coming but when Jensen did it but it still punched out a groan from him as Jensen went down, took him deep. The teenager couldn’t quiet deep throat all of him but Jared knew he would be able to one day, could see the gleam in the omega’s eyes that spoke of a need to do things perfectly.

Without letting Jared’s cock leave his mouth completely, he pulled back so only the head was in and Jared swore outright when he felt the piercing in the boy’s tongue rubbing along the crown of his dick. Jensen slid back down just as quickly as he pulled up, bobbed his head furiously and didn’t let Jared go soft. Jensen moved with rapid motions, hallowing his cheeks hard and sucking like his life depended on it. Jared hissed out, curled his hands in Jensen soft hair and let the omega work him over.

It was unreal how someone who looked so gentle, all adorable could perform such dirty, messy, desperate cock sucking. Jared just watched him, looked at the dusting of freckles on the smooth skin, the plush lips slurping around his cock. It looked wrong, like he was debauching Jensen, making him dirty even though Jensen was the one pumping his head, making Jared’s cock disappear into his willing mouth.

The teenager went down low, before Jared could stop him he forced Jared down and managed it for a few seconds, his nose pressed into Jared’s pubic hair. Jared snarled out, his hips jumping without his consent, grinding up and the second climax came hard, slammed into Jared un-expectantly. Jensen choked with the first spurt, yanking himself back, unable to not stop his gag reflex as Jared’s dick, messy with saliva, came free from his mouth. Jensen’s lips stayed parted as he gasped in breaths, tears stinging his eyes and a single one tracking down his face. Jared was still pulsing and white ropes hit Jensen in the face, one over the bridge of nose, another on his cheek before Jensen got a hold of himself and opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out so Jared could paint it, could come on the piercing.

Spit gleamed on his cock, trailed from the length of it to Jensen’s soft mouth and chin, lines of spit and come hanging while Jensen’s fingers curled around the base of him, idly stroking with saliva slicked fingers while Jensen closed his mouth and swallowed once. The omega looked utterly content like that, Jared’s come on his face and down his throat, spit smeared and face fucked. Sweet little Jensen who blushed at the mention of anything sexual sitting there looking like the filthiest thing Jared had ever seen.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” Jared told the ceiling as he dropped his head back on the couch. Jensen made a soft little noise but other wise was happy to start cleaning Jared, little licks that grabbed saliva and come from his length. Jared rolled his head and watched Jensen nuzzle the head of his dick, purposely smearing the come on his cheek there so he could lap it off. Jared’s dick gave a twitch but it was more painful then sweet. Reaching down he slid his hands under Jensen’s arms and picked him up easily, dropping him onto Jared’s lap. The omega was still fully dressed and Jared pulled at his pajama bottoms.

“You don’t have to,” Jensen whispered and the alpha blinked at him, the soft scent drifting to his nose and Jared realized Jensen had already come; he’d gotten off on sucking Jared. Both of Jensen’s hands had been on Jared’s stomach the entire time, the boy had come untouched from blowing his alpha.

The omega sat in his lap, flushing red as he ducked his head with embarrassment. Jensen was all shy even with Jared’s _semen_ all over his face. It was such a contradiction that Jared just stared at him for a moment, trying to get his brain working.

“Are you sure you’re real?” He questioned the teenager and Jensen flushed happily, quietly ecstatic with Jared’s response.

“You liked it?” The omega asked, with a touch of anxiousness that Jared should have realized right then meant something. But the alpha was too relaxed and he just nodded his head, earning another bright smile from his omega.

The teenager sat on his lap, pleased as could be and proceeded to us his fingers to wipe Jared’s come from his skin and then _lick_ them clean. The alpha’s dick twitched and it was uncomfortable, too many climaxes too fast, but he couldn’t do anything but stare. Especially when he kept catching peeks of metal on Jensen tongue each time his pink tongue slipped passed his lips to catch the gobs of semen.  

“You’re gonna kill me,” he breathed and Jensen flushed but didn’t stop, cleaned his whole face like that. By the time he was done Jared just flipped the boy onto his back on the couch and proceeded to finger fuck him through three climaxes. Each time he came, Jared caught it in his waiting hand and then fed it to Jensen, watching and feeling the teenager lick it up. Each time the piercing brushed his skin, every time he saw the gleam his cock ached and by the third time Jensen had cleaned his palm Jared was hard again. Jensen didn’t wait, just hurried back between Jared’s legs and sucked the come right out of him.

Afterward they laid out on the couch, Jared knowing he had to send Jensen to bed soon and get to his own or spend the next day half asleep at work.

Despite the satisfaction the evening had given him, Jared couldn’t help but take note he’d failed again to finally fuck Jensen. Jared knew he was holding back at that point, there was no reason why he hadn’t taken Jensen’s last virginity. The teenager’s body was petite but he could take the toys with ease that Jared knew he could handle Jared’s size without tearing. But without realizing it, he was hesitating and when he wondered why, a thought occurred to him. Maybe because of Genevieve? Perhaps some part of him didn’t want to take that last step knowing that for all her talk that she didn’t care, his beta truly did.

Jensen wasn’t pushing at all either, completely content with what Jared was willing to give him and the alpha was grateful for it, there was nothing about his omega that ever really caused and true stress in Jared’s life and with the way everything else was going he was really appreciative. Of course, because Jared thought that he immediately jinxed himself.  

 

It took him a couple of days to really notice it, which says a great deal for Jensen’s ability to hide things, because one of Jared’s strengths was being able to read people.

Jensen didn’t change in any obvious way, he didn’t act withdrawn or sullen, and no depression or any sort of hints that something was wrong, his scent calm and ordinary. What Jared noticed first was that the omega was trying to please him more then normally, to please everyone. If Jared didn’t eat much at dinner, Jensen left a full plate in the oven in case he got hungry later. When the alpha had to stay up late and finish up paperwork for the next morning, Jensen had coffee and sugary snacks waiting, the tv at the perfect level to be background noise that Jared liked having. In sex he was the same, overeager to do whatever he could for Jared. Jensen was actively trying to guess what Jared was going to need, constantly trying with an edge that after the alpha examined long and hard, was _desperate_.

It wasn’t just Jared either, Jensen had been good about not letting the kids get lazy with their chores, he knew to leave some of the cleaning for them. But he was suddenly reverting to when he first arrived, eager to please everyone and after Jared spoke with his kids he realized Jensen was actively doing all their chores, their laundry and waiting on them hand and foot. Genevieve thought he was over worried, if Jensen had something to prove he should just let him, she had said. But Jared didn’t like it so he questioned Jensen on it. The omega sidestepped answering very carefully, only stressing he wanted to do well, that he just wanted to please his household and no amount of Jared reassuring him seemed to get through to him. It was beginning to frustrate the alpha and Jensen sensed that but only worked harder to please him and unintentionally made it worst. Jared was getting to the end of his rope when Melissa finally dispelled the mystery for him.

“You’re still up?” he greeted his daughter when she gave a soft knock and poked her head into his study. The teenage beta gave him a weak smile and Jared saw straight away that something was wrong.

“Come in,” he invited when she hesitated at the door and she obeyed, slipping in the room and after a pause, pressing the door closed. Jared put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, clearly something big was up if she was closing the door, Melissa rarely feared being overheard.

“How’ve you been?” Jared asked when she offered nothing up and his daughter shrugged and sat herself on the couch. Jared left his desk to sit with her and waited for her to spill whatever she needed to.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” she began with an oddly tentative tone to her normally light voice. “But you need to do something about this,” Melissa turned her wide eyes up at him finally, looking at her father like he could right everything in the world and Jared silent vowed to try and do just that for his baby girl.

“Just tell me and I’ll have it right as rain in no time,” he assured her but his daughter still looked doubtful, her fingers fiddling idly in her usual nervous gesture.

“Even if it just makes everything worst?”

“Things sometimes have to get worst before then can better,” Jared tried, unsure with what his daughter was about to tell him and hesitant to answer. “But if I don’t even know about it how can I help?” He pressed carefully, slinging an arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug to comfort her nerves.

“It’s about Jensen,” she finally admitted and Jared was a surprised, he’d expected school or boy trouble, not anything within the household.

“I don’t know why, I really don’t, cause Jensen…he’s, well he’s _Jensen_. Ya’know,” Melissa fumbled to explain and Jared nodded, not really understanding in the least.

“He’s so harmless and all…I dunno, it like you’re kicking a puppy or something when you’re mean to him,”

“Someone’s being mean to Jensen?” Jared cut in straight away, tone sharp and his beta daughter flinched but nodded her head. 

“Mom is.” She divulged, clearly shamed to be giving out her mother.

“Mel, it’s really important that you tell me these things, I’m proud of you,” he assured her, wanting his daughter to see the magnitude of not keeping things from the alpha of her home. “The worst thing anyone can do is over look something when they know they shouldn’t.” His daughter nodded her head in agreement and reached to wipe a single tear as it fell from her cheek, distraught and making Jared feel like a crap father and poor alpha.

“I just don’t know _why,_ Jensen’s an omega, but he’s a member of the family too, and… it’s kinda like we should look out for him…right?” Again she looked to him for support and Jared nodded his head, squeezing her shoulder warmly and suddenly irate with Genevieve that their daughter had to deal with this, had to step up and tell him instead of his own wife, his own beta.

“Mom used to think Jensen was great before, she praised him like you do and I dunno, he obviously looks up to her,” Melissa started and Jared made agreeing sounds, trying to coax the truth gently from her.

“But the last months she’s been at odd, kinda unsure of him, like he was doing something wrong and I asked her about it too, but she said it was nothing. I know things with you and Jensen… changed though and I thought you’d all figure it out on your own. Then a few weeks or so ago I noticed Jensen kinda getting down,” Jared was surprised, he saw more of Jensen then his daughter but hadn’t caught anything until about a week ago, he spoke for how observant Melissa really was. “Anyway when I do my homework at the kitchen table I always listen to my headphones and I just kept them in but didn’t play anything, I dunno why, I just figured maybe I’d catch something that would explain why he was gloomy.” As another tear traced down her face Jared realized from her broken expression that whatever Genevieve had done, it had changed the way their daughter thought of her.

“I’ve never heard her talk like that before,” Melissa confirmed his suspicious, leaning heavily on her father and he rubbed her arm soothingly.

“At first is was just saying he was doing things wrong even when he wasn’t, saying things weren’t cooked enough and then _too_ cooked, that the house wasn’t clean enough, stupid things. But it upset him, I could see that he just wanted to please her but nothing he did was good enough,” Curling her under his arm, Jared tried to be a source of reassurance for her while she stumbled and struggled to explain.

“It just got worst and worst, she started saying he was useless, then worthless, that he was a mistake and we should send him away, that…that really scared him, Jensen started trying to do everything for everyone and the harder he tried to more mistakes he made, forgot things or mixed something up and mom just tore into him for it.”

Melissa pushed away, sitting back from her father to look up at him and Jared reached to brush tears from her cheek.

“I’m sorry you had to hear these things, I’m sorry your mom is taking out problems that me and her are having out on Jensen but I’ll fix this, alright?” His daughter smiled but it lacked her usual boisterousness, her small hand reaching to curl around his wrist while he cupped her face.   

“I thought I’d leave it, that it wasn’t my business,” she confessed guiltily and ducked her head, eyes dropping from his gaze again. “But yesterday…yesterday, she just- out of no where she just told him,” the teenager took a steadying breath and looked back up at her father. “She said he wasn’t even a real person, that Jensen was just a possession, a thing. That’s all we thought of him as, that’s all _you_ thought of him as. It was really messed up dad, I don’t know why mom would say that, but it was so wrong,” his daughter stared at him with a agitated expression, looking at him like he could explain this dark side she’d seen in her mother for the first time.

“He just took it, he never says anything back, just that he’ll try harder and do better next time and he’s trying so hard to make her happy and I know she won’t let him. But when she said that he didn’t… he just nodded and kept cooking, like he believed it, he was _crying_ but he just kept making dinner,” her gaze dropped from him and unfocused, reliving the moment as her fingers dug into his wrist.

“He just kept cooking,” she murmured, her own tears still falling. “Mom’s never been like that before, I’ve never seen anything like that and it was…I fucking _hated_ it.” Jared struggled to stomp down his own emotions in order to calm his daughter, wrapping her up in a tight hug he rocked her until her tears died and then gave her promises to deal with everything.

 

 Jensen came around a short while later carrying a steaming cup of coffee for him. Jared was still slouched on the couch and he stared at the omega, tried to find hints of anything in the teenager as he set the cup down and quietly reported that the house was locked up for the night, all the lights off and if Jared needed anything he could wake Jensen up and he’d do it right away. Jared’s lack of reply made the teenager nervous and he fidgeted but waited for Jared to send him off to bed or move towards him with sexual intent. Not looking for it for himself but waiting for Jared to decide if _he_ wanted it.

Reaching out, he took the omega’s wrist and gave him a sharp tug, making Jensen fall over and into Jared’s lap. The omega immediately tried to slide down, his hands going to Jared’s pants but the alpha stopped him. Curling his arms around him, Jared just hugged his omega tightly and rocked him, soothing him just has he had his daughter. Jensen kept still in his embrace for a long moment before he very slowly relaxed. After he was completely slack against Jared’s chest he gave an uneven breath and it dissolved in quiet little sobs. Jensen’s arms moved from his sides to cling at Jared with a frantic edge. The omega started promising that he would do better and it broke Jared’s heart. Hearing his daughter tell it was one thing but hearing Jensen actually plead was nothing but painful. It made his own throat close and his chest burn as his omega, his little sweet Jensen, begged not to be thrown away.

“I need you to listen to me,” Jared cut into the boy’s broken pleas and Jensen immediately went silent. “This is _very_ important Jensen and I need to you hear it and never forget it,” rearranging him on his lap, Jared sat Jensen so the teenager was facing him and he tipped his chin up so Jensen would look at him.

“I love you very much,” he began and Jensen was crying twice as hard at once, “I love you Jensen and you’re a part of my family. I will never send you away or not want you here, you’re gonna stay with me, with us forever. Do you understand? No matter what Genevieve said to you, _this_ is the truth. I love you just as much as I love the rest of my family and I need you to understand that,” Jared pressed and Jensen nodded his head before surging forward, throwing his arms around Jared’s neck and hugging him desperately.

“Genevieve is angry at me and because of that she’s trying to hurt you, I don’t understand why she would be so cruel, but even she knows what she’s been telling you is lies. You’re a wonderful omega and you look after our home perfectly, you’ve never been poor at it.” Jensen kept crying and Jared continued to reassure his omega, keeping him in a tight embrace and pressing kisses to his hair.

Jensen lifted his face and Jared pressed a kiss to his cheek before the teenager rushed to kiss him back, lush lips shoved hard to Jared’s mouth and opening hurriedly. Jensen adjusted himself so he was straddling Jared’s lap and the omega rocked his hip making Jared twitch in his pants.

Jensen pushed the tip of tongue passed Jared’s lips and the alpha kept his mouth parted only a little bit so he could feel it when the metallic balls on the end of Jensen’s tongue piercing pressed to his lips. Tipping his head so he could slot their mouths together better, Jared kissed Jensen deeply and sucked the boys little pink tongue into his mouth. Clamping his lips around the piercing he sucked at it, rubbed the tip of his own tongue over one of the smooth metal and felt his cock strain against the zipper of his jeans. Jensen made a soft little sound in his throat and pressed his tongue in deeper, rubbed at the roof of Jared’s mouth and he could feel the piercing gently tap his teeth. Without realizing he’d even moved his hands, Jared squeezed his omegas ass tightly and grinded himself up against him. When Jared pulled back a touch, because he knew Jensen would pass out before doing so, and he sucked in uneven breaths and watched the small teenager do the same, Jensen stayed close though, reached with his tongue to swipe Jared lower lip and a strand of saliva hung between their lips. Messy and intimate and fucking amazing in a way that sex with Jensen always was, always would be. Jared enjoyed sex with Genevieve but with Jensen there was always a feeling of freedom, a knowledge that nothing the alpha did would ever be rejected by his omega.

“Will you…will you take me? Properly I mean,” Jensen asked breathlessly, cheeks tinted pink but eyes hopeful.

“Baby, there won’t come a day when I won’t be up for fucking you,” Jared promised and helped Jensen slide off his lap so he could hurriedly undo his sleeping pants, a pair of pale green satin panties underneath. While he did so Jared opened his jeans to take the pressure off his erection.

“Take this off,” the alpha added, reaching to tug at the hem of Jensen’s nightshirt, one of Jared’s old undershirts. As much as seeing him in his own clothing made the dominant in Jared purr, seeing the teenager’s smooth freckled skin was better. When Jensen stood before him in nothing but his panties Jared leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his stomach. Jensen trembled all over but his scent was nothing but eager. Jared gently pressed a second kiss lower and hooked his fingers in the teenager’s underwear. It felt symbolic as he took them off his omega, like something important was occurring. Jensen hands moved, curled tentatively over Jared’s neck and through his hair with a delicate, tender touch.

“Don’t ever think I don’t love you baby,” Jared commanded, looking up at the teenager as those hazel eyes met his, held his gaze as they examined Jared’s features critically. A single tear traced down the omega’s cheek but he finally gave a tiny nod and the alpha could see all of Jensen’s adoration in his soft open gaze.

Leaning back on the couch, Jared led Jensen down with him, made the petite boy straddle him again; their cocks bumping one another.

Jared dropped his hands from Jensen’s waist to reach back and cup his backside, giving his full cheeks a good squeeze. When his fingers went lower he felt a measure of surprise even though by that point he knew he shouldn’t have.

“Wearing this for me?” He asked the teenager and Jensen pressed the side of his face to Jared’s collarbone, nuzzled in close and gave a little nod. Jared examined the end of the toy and gave it a experimentally tug. When it stayed in place firmly he knew it was the biggest of plug he had gotten Jensen.

“Lubed up already? All worked open and ready for me baby boy?” Jared questioned again, running one hand up high to rub Jensen ‘s back soothingly. “You all ready for me to take what’s mine?”

“Yes master,” Jensen whispered against his neck, his voice trembling even before Jared eased the toy out of him. Dropping it to the couch he went back to his omega’s little hole and gently pressed his fingertip along the rim. It opened easily for him and he rubbed just the edge of his finger along the opening, teasing the teenager until he gave a moan and rolled his hips. Chuckling, Jared pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s brow as he eased two fingers into him, pressing up to hic knuckles and feeling the heat his cock was going to be in shortly. Sliding his fingers back he spread them out and added a third, tested to see how wide Jensen’s body could open up. Aside for a little hitching breath, his omega showed no signs of pain as Jared worked three fingers into him, pumped them a few times and curled them, looking for the right spot inside the teenager. When he found it, Jensen gave a sharp gasp and arched up, trying to escape the sensation. But Jared; hand followed him and the other hand on his back pinned Jensen’s smaller frame to Jared’s chest, held him there so he could finger him as he pleased, rubbing up against the bundle of nerves inside the teenager until he was a whimpering mess, rolling his hips mindlessly and gasping for ach breath.

“Good boy, my pretty boy, you look so good, so perfect,” Jared cooed out, shifted Jensen so he was centered in front of the alpha, his knees sliding up to sit passed Jared’s middle on the couch. The tiny male was right where the alpha wanted him, he could feel Jensen’s erection pressed to his stomach and the weight of his ass right over his own cock. Keeping one arm around Jensen’s middle to keep him in place Jared reached down and fumbled to get himself free form his jeans. Once he did he didn’t waste time, pressing the tip of his erection to the slicked entrance of his omega. Jensen went stiff but didn’t try to shy away as Jared smeared the crown of his cock through the lube and pressed it up again Jensen’s hole.

“I can feel your piercing,” the omega quietly said and Jared swallowed a groan, feeling the barbell through his dick push up into the heat of the teenager. “Can feel you,” Jared shot back mindlessly, focused on the tight body taking him. Jared eased the tip of his cock into Jensen and then pulls back, letting the tight ring of muscle push him out. Torturing them both, Jared can’t help but do it over and over, pressing in and feeling his piercing pressed against as he sinks in before pulling back out. Jensen just clings to him, trembling but his legs spread wide for Jared, his hips angled and body obeying each time Jared’s hands push him down a touch or lift him. It’s different form his beta, Jensen was tiny and it makes the pressure more intense. Jared can feel the tips of his percing pressing against the rim of Jensen’s hole, putting up a tiny resistance before sinking in and Jared gave a low moan, pushing back to do it again and feel it all over.    

Once he could easily push up into him, Jared started going deeper, shallow little thrusts that sink him further and further into his omega.

Jared lifted his hand from Jensen back and curled it around the back of his neck, tugging until Jensen finally sat back, facing Jared as the alpha watched his face for pain while he slowly inched into Jensen. Despite the toys and stretching he was amazingly tight, nearly painfully so.         

“Gotta relax for me, just let me in baby boy, open up for me,” Jensen nods his head and takes a visible breath, eyes downcast demurely as he lets Jared take his last innocence. The teenager’s hands are resting together on the center of Jared’s chest, his fingers curled up to mask how bad their shaking.

“You’re doing so good, taking it so well,” Jared muttered, kept talking the boy through it as Jensen slowly seated himself on his alpha’s lap. When he’s seated completely Jared knows he can press a few more inches into him but he doesn’t press it, letting Jensen adjust to what he’s got stuffed into him already.

“You ok?” The alpha pressed and Jensen gave a nod, his hands pressing to Jared’s chest as the boy very gingerly lifted himself a touch and then sank back down. Slow little rocking motions are what Jared starts with, intending to go gentle for his omega’s first time. But Jensen’s the one moving with more intent, carefully reaching back to take hold of Jared’s knee and rest his weight on his arm, pushing himself back so he could move easier.

“Don’t rush it,” Jared tried to warn him, but Jensen doesn’t heed it and just kept moving with a building rhythm. Their was a tightness around his eyes that’s telling Jared it’s not all pleasure for the omega and he grabs at Jensen’s hips, yanking him so Jared’s fully inside him and he holds him there. 

“Baby, don’t, don’t want you to hurt, don’t push it to please me, just take it slow,” he explains to the teenager but Jensen shakes his head and whimpers a bit, trying to move within Jared’ grip.

“It burns a bit,” the omega admitted straight away, taking a shaky breath and licking his lower lip. “But it feels better then the pain, it’s good, you make me feel so full, I like it” Jensen babbled, trying to make Jared understand, to make him let go of Jensen’s hips so the teenager can resume riding him. The alpha can’t do anything but let him after hearing Jensen talk like that.

The omega starts rocking again hurriedly, lifting himself and trying to find a good position to fuck himself down on Jared’s cock. He does truly look far more lustful then pained and his unfocused gaze is like when he’s sucking Jared, blissed out.

Taking the trim waist in his hands, Jared used it has leverage to yank Jensen down and trusted up to meet the motion. Jensen’s mouth fell open and breathy moans filled the room as Jared finally moved himself instead of letting Jensen to all the work. Every time Jared shoved up into him Jensen gave a high gasp and the sound is coming faster and louder as the pace picked up. It takes Jared a minute to realize Jensen moaning for all he’s worth and the whole house could probably here it. Even then he hates to muffle the sounds but Jensen would be horrified if he let him scream his lungs out.       

Jared meant to press a finger to the boy’s lips but with him bouncing he ends up sliding his finger into Jensen’s mouth. The teenager latched on immediately sucking at his finger and rubbing his tongue stud against the pads of Jared’s finger.

“ _Jesus_ ,”

Jensen doesn’t answer just curled his delicate hand over Jared’s and guide a second finger in, giving him something more to suck on while he jerks hips waist back and forth, riding Jared like this wasn’t this first time he’s ever had a cock up in him. It’s unreal how well Jensen takes to anything sexual, how someone so sweet can be so deprived. That’s the thought running through Jared’s head when he starts to lose it. His free hand clings to Jensen waist, his fingers digging in as he slammed himself up, plunging into Jensen and grinding him down. The teenager ins moaning, voice muffled as he sucked away on Jared’s fingers, rubbing his piercing over them until Jared yanked his hand out and shoved hi mouth over the smaller males own. Jensen kissed him back at once, filthy as his tongue snaked in and Jared sucked on it, felt the piercing as Jensen rubbed it along the roof of his mouth, that sensation and the way the boy is squeezing down on his cock push Jared over and her groans into Jensen’s mouth, thrusting up hard and forcing Jensen down as far as he can, keeping himself buried as deep as he can as he get off, pumps his come into his willing omega. Jensen breaks the kiss and gave a loud keen, his eyes unfocused, mouth parted and gasping for air as his hips roll in tight frantic circles. Jared just finishes as the teenager comes, throwing his head back and messing over Jared’s t-shirt, thick white spurts as the omega gasps and Jared made a low purr in his throat, still rocking up into the boy, feeling the mess of his own come making him even more slicker inside.

Jensen’s body drains of tension and he slumped against Jared’s chest, panting for air as sweat trickled down his forehead. Jared rested his chin on the top of the petite boy’s head, slouched into the couch and feeling drained as he gets himself under control again.

“You ok?” Jared managed to force out and Jensen gave a languid nod of his head, body pressing in closer to curl up against Jared.

“And I thought you were amazing at oral,” he finally breathed out and Jensen gave a soft noise into his shirt, which was damp with sweat. Jared lazily pet his omega, long stroked down his back as the boy snuggled in close. He had intended to talk to Jensen more, to try and get more of the facts of what Genevieve ha been doing to him, but the little omega is pretty much gone already and Jared doesn’t have it in him to upset the boy all over again.

He carefully adjusts them, feels himself pull free from Jensen used body as he shifted and laid them down, Jensen on his chest while he laid on his back. Pressing his face into the boy’s damp hair Jared kept touching him, idly rubbing his back and watching as Jensen’s eyes drifted shut and the teenager fell asleep, snuggled up to his alpha contently.

 

When Genevieve woke Jared he came to slowly, blinking up at her through the haze of sleep, knowing already that he hadn’t gotten enough. As he gradually became conscious he realized his wife was standing over him, her fingers leaving his shoulder as he woke. Jared had ended up falling asleep in his study, the throw blanket from the back of the couch pulled over him and a completely naked Jensen curled up on top him, head tucked neatly under Jared’s chin. The boy was taking long deep breaths so the alpha knew he was sound asleep still.

“You’re going to be late for work,” Genevieve told him, her voice flat and her emotions tightly controlled but Jared knew she was pissed to find him curled up with Jensen, the smell of their night still lingering in the air. As she straightened up and moved to turn away her gaze slid over the omega and for a single split second Jared could see it, the dark anger in her eyes geared toward the teenager. Without thinking about it, he reached out and caught her wrist, careful not to wake Jensen.

“I love you,” he began, voice serious and his gaze trying it’s best to make her see that. “I really do love you and you’ve been my beta for years, we’ve raised our children together,” Genevieve’s face clouded with a dozen expressions until she finally decided to look down at him with uncertainty.

“I love you,” Jared repeated pointlessly, squeezing her wrist gently before continuing. “But you need to pack some stuff and leave,” he finished and watched her shock, saw her mind whirling and hurt gaze falling on the tiny omega curled up on Jared.

“You need to stay with your sister, or your cousin, get a hotel room, whatever you want. And you need to decide if your jealously is stronger then how much you want to be with me,” his beta just looked livid, there was no hesitation, just a dull anger, a decision seemingly already made that broke his heart.

“I’m not getting rid of Jensen, not now, not ever, _we_ choose to bring him into our family and you can’t decide to suddenly undo that. Please just… just let it go, this anger, this jealousy you feel for him. He’s an _omega_ Gen, you’re a beta, I don’t even understand why you’re so angry. Jensen’s…he’s someone to be looked after, like the kids, and you,” Jared looked up at her, up at the woman he’d spend years with, the mother of his kids. “You’re my beta, my partner, my second. I need you to act like that, need you to leave and sort yourself out, decide…” with one last squeeze on her hand, Jared let it go. “You need to decide if you still want to be a part of my family.”

Genevieve didn’t say a word, just turned and left the room. Jared stayed under Jensen’s comforting weight until the boy woke and then he slipped off to call in a personal day at work. When he went upstairs his wife was gone, her drawers in their bedroom neatly cleaned out.

“Where’s mom?” Jason asked straight away when they sat down for breakfast and Melissa stared down into her plate with guilt while everyone else just looked curious.

“You’re mother decided to go on a little trip for a while, try and relax for a bit,” Jared replied smoothly.

“For how long?” Jeremy pressed, voice holding a knowing tone while his gaze slid to Jensen.

“Until she’s ready to come home,” Jared answered, realizing too late that it sound far too much what he told them when they were sent to their rooms as punishment. Jason looked worried, Melissa looked heart broken and Jeremy’s focus on Jensen turned dark.

“Because of him?” The teenager accused with a sneer and Jared bit back a snarl.

“Enough,” he hissed his hard tone making all eyes snap on him while he stared his elder child down. The beta dropped his eyes straight away but Jared didn’t feel like his dominant. “You _will not_ treat Jensen like that, I’m not going to tolerate it,” he warned the boy and stared him down until he was fidgeting. With a hard sigh, Jared leaned back in his seat and just felt so goddamned tired.

“Jensen,” the omega was alert instantly, “please take Jason upstairs and get he things ready for school,” Jared instructed softly and turned his attention to his youngest son. “Jason, go with Jensen, make sure he packs your bag right so you’re not missing anything for class?” The best way to get an alpha to obey, even a child, was to make him think he was helping you out, Jared found and the technique worked well on Jason. He gave Jensen a reassuring look when Jason was turned away to tell him it was only to make the boy go along.

Once they were gone, Jared leaned back in his seat and eyed his elder children.

“Your mom and I have been having trouble, that’s no secret,” he started calmly and neither looked surprised with the news. “For whatever reason she felt the need to take out her frustration on Jensen, which I wouldn’t tolerate.”

“Why not just sell Jensen?” Jeremy asked straight away and Melissa frowned and answered before Jared could.

“You can’t punish him for something mom did,” she defended and the siblings shared dirty looks.

“Mom was here first, she’s our mom and dad’s beta, she should be more important,” the boy argued and Jared held a hand up for silence before it turned into a fight.

“Mel is right, saying that your mother should be given priority because she was in their family longer is like saying I should get rid of Jason because he’s the youngest and you don’t like him. Jensen is a part of our family, that’s not changing.”

Jeremy didn’t argue his father’s words, but Jared could see the teenager didn’t fully understand.

“Jeremy, your mother is my beta, and Jensen is my omega. Those are two very different things,” he started to explain and his son’s face suddenly clouded with irritation.

“You fuck them both,” he muttered sullenly and Jared’s calm gaze turned sharp.

“ _Language_ ,” the alpha reprimanded and his son had the decency to look chastised. “I do have a relationship with both of them, which your mother fully agreed with when I start seeing Jensen that way,” Jared clarified, tone authoritative and strong in the face of his son’s subtle challenge. “But what is between an alpha and his beta is very different then what is between an alpha and his omega. There should be a balance between all three, your mom is my partner and she answers only to me. Jensen answers to both of us, but he’s not less or more than your mother, it’s a harmonization,” the word felt weird on Jared’s tongue and he knew he was quoting from the book about omegas now.

“Because of trouble between us, things were unsettled and your mom took it out on Jensen, which is wrong, Jensen answers to her, he is hers already and for her to abuse that…” he trailed off and both his teenagers watched him, Melissa accepting every word while Jeremy still looked doubtful.

“You were fine before he came,” the boy pointed out but his voice lacked any dispute.

“I thought so too,” Jared admitted, voice going quiet. “But for your mother to have jealousy means she has insecurities and she didn’t want to let me in to help her, neither of us tried hard enough to fix things,” he admitted, looking down at the table and questioned if he would have changed his actions months ago if he knew the eventual outcome.

“Is mom going to come home?” Melissa finally asked him, her voice small and Jeremy immediately looked just as scared as his little sister.

“I do still love your mother and I truly pray that she still wants to be my wife,” Jared told his kids with a weak smile, already having a good idea of what the outcome was going to be.

 

Genevieve divorced him a month later.

Jared wasn’t remotely shocked when it happened.

It was clean and neat on both sides, no outrageous fights for material objects. Jared immediately agreed to give her visitation right to the kids, although his alpha status gave him the power to deny them. Since Genevieve had stopped working when she got pregnant with Jeremy most of their material goods were by right, his. But Jared gave up everything that was hers; things she wanted and he had bought for her. During their divorce Jared came to see just how unfair the law was towards a beta leaving her alpha. He didn’t work divorces or anything specific at the firm, just mundane paperwork. Jared wondered if a Beta was treated so poorly then what about an omega, who by law was _property._

Each year he had put down a chunk of money to by her diamonds for their anniversary and he let her take those and turn them into a large sum of money for herself. The house was inherited from Jared’s grandfather and Genevieve never once mentioned any intention to try and take it. Law stated that because they bought Jensen together from her kin, Genevieve had a right to him. She gave it up immediately for a payout of half of what they paid for him and Jared gave the money up without batting an eye. It was a neat and fast divorce but it still ripped Jared’s heart out all the same. Genevieve wasn’t a monster, she cried in the lawyer’s office and they nearly reconciled more than once. But at the end of it they both signed the final papers the day they arrived.

Genevieve saw the kids regularly throughout the divorce but two weeks after the final signings she took them for a weekend. Sometime after she packed up and left, Jared started letting Jason sleep with him, when the boy didn’t want to Melissa would, even Jeremy crashed beside him a few time, all his children seeing how lonely he was. With none of his kids there, Jensen didn’t say a word, just followed him to bed quietly. It felt like it was the last barrier for Jared, to let Jensen into what was once his marriage bed, even though he’d been in it already. Still it felt like it meant something more, like when Jared had stripped Jensen’s panties off the night he’d finally taken the teenager. When they got to the bedroom the sleepiness in Jared dissipated but something in him hesitated to turn things sexual. Jensen sensed it and didn’t push or pry, he just sat cross-legged on the bed and looked around the room. 

“Why do you still have a stand there?” He questioned softly and Jared blinked over to where the omega meant, an empty tv stand still sitting against one wall. Genevieve had taken the tv since she was the one who liked to lay in bed and watch it, not him.

“I dunno,” he finally replied, slumping to sit beside Jensen on the bed, feeling suddenly hallow.

“Do you mind moving it eventually? Jeremy has been asking for a new one since he got paint all over his.”

It wasn’t a suggestion to get rid of it, just to make it useful again. Jared was pretty sure Jensen didn’t mean at that very moment but he went along with it when Jared just did it.  

They stayed up half the night moving furniture. Once they had the stand in Jeremy’s room Jared couldn’t help it and Jensen completely enabled him. They switched out the expensive decorative furniture in Jared’s room with Melissa’s simpler plain style. The girl had a large bedroom and twice as much clothing than her father so it made sense. Jared pushed his king sized bed up against the far wall, Genevieve had never let him because the sun would fall on them in the early morning and she hated it, but Jared himself liked waking up with the sun.   

Halfway between rearranging the furniture Jared went to Jensen’s room and packed all of his belongs upstairs, put it away in empty drawers beside his own things and the omega didn’t say anything but couldn’t stop smiling.

Sometime in the midnight hours they finished and slumped together on the bed. It felt good to start and finish something as simple as moving furniture. It was a little thing in the long run but it still changed Jared’s everyday life to have everything moved around. It made him feel better and he pulled Jensen in under one arm and slept better then he had since Genevieve left. 

 

Jared woke with Jensen still curled up on him, both of them still dressed and on top of the bedding. The teenager was snuggled in under his chin and idly tracing patterns with his fingers on Jared’s skin, just above the neckline of his t-shirt. Turning his face, he pressed his cheek to Jensen’s brow and ran his fingers through his hair as he felt the unique warmth of the morning sun on his skin.

“Did I ruin your marriage?”

Jared let out a sigh but was prepared for the question, he’d seen in there in Jensen eyes though out the divorce and he had been waiting for it. Grasping the teenager under his arms, he hauled him up until Jensen sat straddling Jared’s stomach, looking down at him.

“Genevieve and I were together a long time, we loved each other when we got married,” he began, fingers skimming over Jensen’s arms while he focused on how the sun made the omega’s skin glow. “Somewhere along the way that faded, we became different people over the years.”

Jensen frowned but didn’t ask anything, just waited. Jared turned his head away to look out the window but encircled his hands over Jensen’s thin wrists.

“You were a breaking point that maybe wouldn’t have come if we never got you, but it wasn’t you. Genevieve refused to talk to me, never wanted to sit down and hash things out like we used to when we had trouble,” Jared huffed out a breath, hating how his throat felt narrow and closed, choked with emotions.

“And to be honest, I didn’t really try either. I could have but I didn’t. I let her slip away and I asked her leave in the end, I loved Gen but not as deeply as I did once before,” The alpha looked up at Jensen and the omega just looked back, calm and open. “It makes me a shitty person but I let her walk away because it wasn’t worth the trouble, so yeah Jensen you had something to do with it, but it was mainly me and Gen unwilling to give a damn enough to save our marriage.”

The teenager looked down at him, reading his expression for a long time before he leaned forward and kissed Jared.

“I’m a shitty person too then, ‘cause I was…I was _relieved_ when you made mistress leave,” he confessed and Jared wrapped his arms around the little male. “Baby you had every right to be, she wronged you most of all,” Jared tried to sooth him but Jensen muffled his words with kisses, pressing his mouth to Jared’s until the alpha gave in to the silent plea and let it go, rolling them and pressing between Jensen’s willing thighs.

They kissed and rolled around, licking and nipping at skin until they were breaking out into smiles and the serious air was completely dissipated.

Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, licked and nipped while his fingers danced on Jensen’s ticklish sides, making him gasp out with breathless laughter as he squirmed under his alpha.

“S’not fair,” he pouted because Jared wasn’t remotely ticklish anywhere but Jared relented, leaning down to kiss to teenager. Jensen pulled away from the touch though and when Jared reached out to grip his chin the teenager avoided the move and gave Jared’s wrist a long wet lick. The alpha froze up as the teenager dragged his pierced tongue over his skin and then slumped back into the bed, looking the tiniest touch smug.

“Ohh, now _that’s_ unfair,” he drawled out and quickly struck back, tickling the petite body under him as Jensen rolled around and wiggled. Jensen responded by licking at Jared, rubbing his piercing along his skin, knowing it got to him as they tumbled on the bed until they were both trying to catch their breath and grinning like idiots.

Jensen’s fingers caught Jared’s face when they finally stopped, framed his head on either side as Jensen leaned up to give him one last long lick, along his chin and up over his cheek. The final touch turning completely sexual and the mood shifted at once.

Jared turned his face so he could give Jensen a proper kiss. Neither of them had exactly awesome morning breath but neither cared much either. Jared dropped his mouth to Jensen’s throat and the teenager bared it easily, not the slightest hesitation as Jared sucked and licked, still in wonder how the utter submission got to him every time. His fingers found the hem of Jensen’s shirt and pulling it up, leaning back he stripped Jensen and the boy’s hand found Jared’s clothing pressing them up and undoing buttons until they were both bare. 

“I made an appointment for today,” Jensen breathed against Jared’s skin, his tongue gently tracing the darker skin of the alpha’s right nipple. “At the piercing place,” he continued and Jared groaned, lifting Jensen let so he could get between his silky thighs and rut against his omega. Blindly he groped in the top drawer of the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

“Gonna go get something new baby boy?”

“Still have money left over from when I got my tongue-” Jensen broke off with a gasp when Jared pressed a finger into him, slicked up and quickly working Jensen open for him. “Wanted, was going to go get a new piercing,” the omega went on and Jared pressed open mouth kisses to his neck, sucked dark claiming marks there while he added a second finger and got another gasp from Jensen.

“Where you planning on getting it? Here maybe?” He teased, dropping his head down to give Jensen’s nipple a wet flick of his tongue before sucking it in, teeth biting the nub lightly. The teenager under him moaned out loudly and his fingers tangled in Jared’s hair, legs trying to slide around his waist to encourage Jared into him.      

“Or somewhere lower?” Jared asked, sliding down so he could press a kiss to the tip of Jensen’s cock, the omega hard and dripping. “Want a piercing here like me?”

“Dunno,” Jensen panted back, writhing on the sheets as Jared licked along the entire length of him. “I thought…I thought you could pick for me,” he confessed and Jared chuckled warmly, moving back up so he could kiss Jensen and suck his pierced tongue passed his own lips. Without breaking the contact Jared eased himself into the sweet heat of Jensen’s body, pressing in deep and feeling the tight pressure of his omega.

“I think both, I’m kinda greedy that way,” he confessed without any shame as he pulled back and gave a sharp thrust, pushing Jensen into the bed and watching his omega moan. Jensen liked it when Jared got a little rough, when he growled and claimed, which just made the alpha in Jared _fucking adore_ him all the more.

“If that’s what you want,” Jensen breathlessly agreed, bending his head to lick Jared’s shoulder, knowing that he loved the feeling of his piercing tongue anywhere on his skin during sex. Jared gave him a groan and moved harder, took a rough pace straight away and knew he wasn’t going to last long with Jensen’s tongue on him like that and the idea of seeing the teenager with _more_ piercings.

“God, baby, baby boy, you’re so…” Jared hissed, shoved in with a good powerful lunge and Jensen slid up on the bed, his legs wrapping around Jared to keep him inside him.

“…So damn good,” he muttered into his omega’s skin and kept thrusting frantically, feeling his high coming up already. The headboard banged and Jensen just moaned and moaned under him while Jared pounded in and in, wanted to get as deep as he could.

Sweat was trickling down his back, making his skin slick and Jensen’s legs slid along his sides as he held them up and opened for Jared, spread out for him. The alpha didn’t bother with filthy talk, just stared down at the small male under him. Jensen’s head was on a pillow, both his hands were up and clutching at the edges of it. The teenager was writhing on the sheets, twisting this way and that as he shoved up mindlessly, meeting every lunge of Jared’s thrusts.

With his eyes squeezed shut, the omega whimpered with each slap of skin and was biting at his lower lip, teeth sinking in hard. Jared could feel the animalistic edge in him clawing. It wasn’t something he let out normally, not something he let out with Genevieve. It made him on edge when he got so rough, Jared was an alpha, a protector, he hated the idea of hurting someone he loved even if by accident.

But Jensen’s body refused to take anything less, the scent of him, the way he was moving, it tapped into the part of Jared’s brain and made him a snarling mess. Made him slam up into Jensen’s petite body with a brutal edge. Jared’s using him painfully hard, there will be marks on his skin later, Jensen will walk funny for the day. Signs that Jared always though would disgust him only made that primal thing in him coo with pleasure. There’s no shame about being so rough because Jensen goes absolutely crazy for it. The teenager was slamming himself back just as hard, his heels digging roughly into Jared’s lower back. The scent of him was stronger then it’s ever been, it was always all consuming when Jared got rough, claimed his omega with bruises and bites.

“Master,” Jensen cried out, chanted the word over and over as his body started to jerk recklessly, the rhythm going off as Jensen just moved mindlessly, mouth hanging open as he let out a loud moan that ended in a whimper. His body froze up but Jared kept going, fucking the omega as Jensen’s cock twitched and spilled all over his trembling stomach.

Jared watched and kept shoving into his omega, into his little boy, _his_. Jensen pushed up from the bed, his hand reaching to blindly grab at Jared’s face, curling in his hair and yanking him down. Jensen angled his head so their mouths slant together, his tongue plunging into Jared’s waiting mouth. Jensen’s tongue piercing brushed along his own tongue and Jared was done. He kissed him brutally, pressed his mouth down hard and pinned Jensen to the bed with his weight while he gave a few last frenzied slams into Jensen and spilled inside him.    

Jensen whimpered into his mouth as Jared pumped his release into his sweet body. Neither of them broke the kiss and the violence of it faded with Jared’s orgasm. The alpha let the dominance in him fall back and the kiss went soft. When they break away Jared nuzzled his omega’s neck lovingly.

“My boy,” he muttered again the smooth skin and he lifted himself, puts his weight on his arms to hold himself over the smaller male without crushing him. With no rush he dropped open kisses to Jensen neck, licking the salt of his sweat while his body came down from the aftershock of acting so animalistic. Jensen responded to it perfectly, nuzzled back and whimpered for him, totally submissive as always. It’s his meek nature that made Jared feel sure enough that he could let himself go completely with Jensen, the boy would never go against the alpha so the primal urges never wanted to hurt Jensen, never wanted to force him down because Jensen would always do so willingly.

When his arms threatened to give out he managed to pull out of the omega and slump to the bed right beside him, careful not to squish him. Jensen looked as fucked out as Jared felt, the teenager’s half-lidded eyes turning towards him before he closed the small space between them and pressed his shoulder to Jared’s. The alpha turned on his side and lifted his arm so he could rest his head in his hand and look down at the petite omega. Jensen peered up at him, meeting his gaze momentarily before curling up against the older male and let out a sweet sigh.

Jared knew he was taking his divorce as well as he was simply because of Jensen. The omega was there to chase away all the emptiness in Jared, to sooth him. Genevieve was no longer a suitable beta for his home; it didn’t mean he was lesser for it. He could see that reflected in Jensen, in the way the teenager slowly found his confidence again and stopped second guessing his every action. The more Jensen healed from Genevieve’s verbal abuse the more proud Jared felt, of his omega and of himself for seeing his boy recovering.

Pressing in close, Jared dropped a kiss in his damp hair and idly stroked the side of the boy’s face. He was such a sweet looking omega, so delicate and meek until he was in the bedroom; then he was wicked and dirty in ways that still stunned his alpha. Jared doubted he’d ever get over the fact that Jensen liked wearing the marks Jared left on him, bruises on his hips and bite marks on his neck. They were like little gifts to the omega, Jared had caught him before, running reverent fingers over them while the little teenager examined them in the mirror. As long as Jensen was happy with it, Jared would give it do him. It figured that what Jensen took the most pleasure in was Jared giving in to his deepest desires. The omega shifted and tipped his face up to Jared, the alpha obliged the gesture and dropped kiss to those plush lips.

Later on, much to Jared’s utterly depraved delight, Jensen agreed to wear a sundress to the piercing parlor.

 

 

“You going to be ok?” Jared asked with a worried frown towards Jensen and his son let out a loud groan followed up by an impatient sound, his subtle way of trying to make Jared move faster.

“Dad! We’re gonna be late!” The boy complained with an anxious note and Jared spared him a raised brow.

“What’s your big hurry?”

“He’s going to meet his friends there, especially a certain pretty face,” Jensen supplied as he brought them a high stack of boxed pastries and sweets.

A few months shy of twenty now, Jensen had grown over the years. He was still a head shorter then Jared but tall for an omega. His soft looks had matured but he was still androgynous. The cute roundness to his face had thinned out; he appeared his age now and a little less adorable but far more stunning. He’d never grown broad or masculine, his omega heritage kept his body curvy, wide hips and small shoulders. Jensen was gorgeous and Jared mourned each morning when his omega would hide that body in lose fitting clothing. Even now he wore an oversized shirt that covered far too much for Jared’s liking. But since there were going to be out in public all day he supposed it made sense. The only time Jared wanted Jensen under piles of clothing was when there were other around to eyeball what was Jared’s. 

“There’s a cooler with drinks already in the suv,” Jensen explained, politely ignoring Jason’s bright red face and silently prodding Jared to leave his adolescent son alone as well. With a lingering smirk Jared didn’t tease Jason, knowing the boy never took it well and not remotely interested in any sort of fighting today.

“Alright, will you and Mel be along shortly?”

“Yeah, the last batch is almost done and we’ll be there as soon as they’re cool,” Jensen explained as he walked with Jared out to the vehicle, moving the alpha of the household along much to Jason’s clear relief.

“I’ll see you soon then,” Jared said in parting, dropping a quick kiss on his omega’s brow before getting into the vehicle.

 

“Wow, you’re only ten minutes late,” Genevieve said with mock wonder and Jared gave her a shrug.

“Jason seemed to have the need to be here in a hurry. But now that we’re here…” he trailed off, realizing his youngest child was no where to be found already and Jared had just stepped out of the vehicle.

“The brat’s gone to meet up with his little group, he’s got it in a bad way for some omega who just transferred in to his class,” Jeremy supplied and Jared was both surprised and happy by the news, omega’s were steadily gaining more rights, no longer home schooled or segregated. Considering his close relationship with Jensen, Jared made a point to openly support the movement and would be happy if his son took an omega mate.  

Jeremy dug around in the back of suv and came out with the cooler and the pile of plastic containers of cookies, one already shoved into his mouth.

“Those are for the bake sale,” Jared warned his eldest and the beta shook his head once in negative.

“Jensen marked them,” he defended and flipped the container to show a strip of tape with ‘for Jeremy’ written on it. Jared couldn’t stop a laugh, because _of course_ the little omega would know the bottomless teenager wouldn’t keep his paws off the baked goods.

“Well you can share then,” the alpha cheered and snatched a couple as they walked into the crowded park.

“Is Jensen coming this year?” Genevieve asked and Jared resisted the urge to tense up. Over the years he and his ex-wife had come to be one good terms but the one weak point between them was Jensen. Thankful Genevieve had always shown remorse for hurting the omega and never tried anything like that again.

“Yeah, Mel insisted on it,” he answered and watched his ex-wife glance away at the mention of their daughter. Jared knew the teenager was giving her mother a hard time lately, the girl had been skipping the weekend visits fairly often and Jared noticed she hadn’t gone with her brothers for a week long visit in almost half a year.

“She’s gotten pretty protective of him,” the alpha added, voice quieter as he glanced at Genevieve, subtly offering her a way to get into their daughter’s good graces again.

“Jason too, he’s been gushing about Jensen lately,” Genevieve admitted, but not the slightest hint of distaste for the omega in her tone. 

“I think that plays into this mystery crush he’s met recently,” Jared mused, curious about the boy or girl who had caught his son’s attention.

“Jason’s only thirteen,”

“Old enough, Gen, we both know Mel’s been getting a lot of attention lately and Jeremy never admits it but who knows what he get’s up to these days, it only seems fair Jason should give us some trouble as well.” While he spoke, Jared followed his eldest son with his eyes, the teenager having gone ahead of them and now talking with a girl beside the tables set up for them.

“They’re at the age when they run off,” he acknowledged and the beta walking with him made an unhappy sound but didn’t protest. Jeremy had turned eighteen last month and was about to graduate, Melissa only a year behind him and Jared figured it wouldn’t be long before Jason wanted to move in with his mother, unable to live under another alpha.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” he mentioned quietly, knowing the words weren’t a good way to start but unable to think of any easy way to break the latest news to his ex-wife.

 

Every year the high school Jared’s elder children attended held a festival type fair… thing, complete with a bake sale. Genevieve had made cookies a few times but beyond that they’d never really participated. When Jensen came along the bake sale event went from batch of cookies to an all out spread, cake, pie, cookies and all sorts of experimental sweets. Jensen loved it; he tried new recipes and discovered all sorts of delicious confections. The entire household had come to expect the baking week with the same excitement as a holiday, good things where coming their way and Jensen always delivered everyone’s favorites.

More recently Melissa had taken an interest in cooking and baking, learning from Jensen and talking about them both going to a culinary school for professional lessons. It was their shared passion and Jared had no interest in ruining it for either of them. If they wanted to go to school, he’d find a way to pay for it. His daughter was close to Jensen these days, the pair always up to something together whether it was a new dinner recipe or surprising Jared with a puppy for his birthday. Having Mellissa there to assure him it was ok, freed Jensen in some ways, it gave him the confidence to do things he’d normally ask for permission first. The more self assured the omega became the more his anxiety dropped and his sweet personality could show through.    

Jared watched them working the baking table together, talking lightly and smiles all around.

“How’s it going?” He asked them as he approached, eyeing the barren table, not surprised since Jensen’s baking had gotten a delicious reputation. 

“Good, pass me a bag there please,” Melissa answered and Jared obediently retrieved a heap of small grocery bags for her, holding one open so she could load it up and getting stuck with the job.

“I’ll go get the extras,” Jensen told them when the table was nearly empty. He easily slid his fingers into Jared’s pants pocket to fish out the keys of the suv. Jared gave the omega filthy wink and he rolled his eyes, but still blushed so cutely even after all the years.

“Stop that, it’s gross,” Melissa complained and shooed Jensen off gently before giving her father a stern look, making him grin widely in the face of her endearing annoyance. 

“Why are they in the suv?” The alpha asked her to cut off the scolding about ‘public displays of that kind of affection she didn’t need to see her father giving’.

“Jeremy took the car, went to get more ice,” she explained while she gave a polite smile to a little old lady who was balancing the last three plates of cookies.

“I bet she’s gonna take those home and claim she made them,” Jared whispered to his daughter once the lady moved on and got her amused smile in return.

“I spoke to your mother earlier,” he mentioned offhandedly while he accepted a fist full of cash for some cupcakes.

“How did she take it?” His daughter asked straight away. 

“Surprisingly well, she actually suspected it was coming, ever since the civil act was passed she said.” Mellissa gave a little frown but didn’t reply right away, just helped people pick out what they wanted and took their money, shoving it in the little tin that was already overflowing.

“What about Jason?”

 “She was fine with him staying with her when he wants. For know he can go back and forth, like you and Jeremy,” while he spoke, the alpha could see the tension drain from his daughter’s shoulders.

“I’m glad, I was worried she’s want him to stay with her right off that bat.”

“Nah, she knows it’s Jason’s choice, we’ve been butting heads a little more lately, me and him, but I’d say we’re a while until he outright challenges me. Until Jason needs to be his own alpha, he’ll stay in our household,” Jared explained and his daughter nodded, agreeing and Jared was glad she approved of the assessment.

Sometime in the three years since he’d divorced his wife, Jared’s daughter had become the beta of his household. It wasn’t as unheard of as he had believed it would be, teenage children of divorced parents often stepped up to take the role the absent parent left. Jared had thought it would be more awkward to have his daughter as his beta, he was too used to sexuality being part of the relationship. But it was an empty worry, Melissa was an excellent beta for their home, she helped him take good care of the household.

“Dad?” Melissa questioned, her worried tone pulling him from his musings.    

“Where’s Jensen? He should have been back already.”

Jared blinked once and without a word went in the direction of the parking lot, trying not to over react until he had some genuine proof that anything was wrong. Maybe little old ladies who wanted his recipes had cornered Jensen or he ran into one of the boys and was chatting. Trying to keep that overprotective urge under control he scanned the lot and relaxed when he saw Jensen beside the suv. The tension didn’t have the chance to die completely though, because Jared realized Genevieve was there as well, talking to Jensen. Despite years passing since their divorce, Jared and Melissa had never once left her alone with Jensen, never once forgot that she had hurt the omega, that she’d done it intentionally. 

Trying not to run over, Jared made his way and felt a frown pull on his face when Jensen’s shoulder’s gave a little quiver.

“Get away from him,” he snarled when he realized Jensen was _crying_. Genevieve and Jared had a good relationship, a civil and friendly banter with one another. But seeing Jensen with tears in his eyes immediately negated all goodwill Jared had for her.

Genevieve looked startled by the hard tone but Jared didn’t give a damn about scaring her right then. It surprised him though when it was Jensen who jumped to stop him. Putting a hand to Jared’s chest, it would have been nothing to shove him aside but the alpha knew he never would, Jensen might have been made of steel for the way his hand stopped the bigger male dead in his tracks.

“It’s fine! It’s not like that,” the omega immediately reassured him and Jared felt some of his anger deflate. “You’re crying,” Jared replied, voice going gentle and worried as Jensen rubbed at his cheek.

“M’sorry, they’re not…it’s not sad tears,” he offered weakly and turned back to face Genevieve again.

“I’m sorry,” Jared bit out, trying to be polite but in the same second wanting to snatch Jensen up and keep him away from her. The old wound would never die, he’d never trust her again with the omega he supposed.

“It’s fine, I get it, deserve it I suppose. I was just wishing Jensen well on you’re move coming up,” she explained and Jared knew there was more to it and couldn’t stop himself from snaking an arm around Jensen waist and pulling the omega closer to him.

“I…thank you, I appreciate it,” Jensen answered when Jared didn’t offer one up and Genevieve gave the omega a soft smile, no hint of anything cruel in her gaze as she looked at him. 

“No problem, and for what’s it worth…I really do mean it when I say I’m sorry, I’m not proud of what happened between us,” she told him, her voice sincere and Jensen gave a nod, quiet tears falling.

 

Jared demanded explanations as soon as Genevieve was gone, pulling the suv side door opened wide so Jensen could sit on the edge and wipe his face with a shirt Jared had scrounged up. “What did she say to you?”

 “…She apologized. For…what happened before, she said she lied, that the things she told me where just cause…cause she was jealous of me,” he told him, voice still shaky and Jared finally let the tension in him fade. Jared was pretty sure everyone who ever met Jensen had reassured him Genevieve had lied but hearing it from her clearly meant something to the omega. Settling beside him Jared was glad Jensen didn’t hesitate to curl up to him, head resting on his shoulder.

“I suppose I should feel bad for snapping at her then?” he teased and earned a watery smile and chuckle.

 

“Did you have any idea of when you wanted to move yet?” Jensen asked, his voice drifting into the bedroom from the adjourning bathroom. Jared was face planted on the bed, tired from the day and ready to finally relax for the evening.

“I can’t hear you,” Jensen called with a little huff when Jared answered without lifting his face from the pillow.

“I said we need to find a house up there first, buy it, then worry about moving,” he answered, rolling onto his back and stretching out. “It’s gonna be awhile still, at least half a year I imagine, finding the right house takes time.” The city was already picked, Vancouver. His firm had an office there and had already approved his transfer. While it was going to be a slow move, it was already starting and Jared felt giddy about it.

“What are you doing?” Jared called, suddenly becoming aware that Jensen was taking his sweet time.

“Nothing, I’m almost done,” the omega hurriedly replied and his shy tone made Jared’s brows rise and his lips smirk. The kids and dog had gone to stay with their mother for the weekend, which meant loud, dirty, and kink sex for Jared.

“Can I take a sneak peak?” He asked and laughed when the bathroom door shut firmly.

A few moments later the doorknob twisted and Jared sat up on elbows to get a good look.

“…tell me if it looks stupid,” Jensen requested, voice all meek as he nervously stepped out from behind the door and into full view.

Naturally, without fancy clothing or outfits, Jensen was very gorgeous. His pretty green eyes and soft smooth skin dotted with light freckles suited him. He was tall for an omega but he wasn’t lanky, he was lithe in all the right ways and soft in the very same. Jared always noticed when other people would glance at Jensen, knew they were admiring the beauty.

But right now he could see the logic of why Jensen hid himself, because if anyone else ever saw Jared’s omega like this he’d have to kill the sons of bitches.

Jensen fidgeted a touch, tugging at the lacy edging of his panties. “It looks stupid,” he surmised from Jared’s silence and stumbled back into the bathroom. Jared was up and after him immediately, stopping him from closing the door. He took Jensen’s wrist and gently tugged him back out.

“You look amazing,” Jared told him, voice rough and hungry as he led Jensen’s hand to the front of his jeans where his hard on pressed against the zipper. The omega squirmed a little, still embarrassed after all the time that had passed since their sexual relationship started, but his hand cupped Jared and squeezed him through his jeans with the perfect amount of pressure.

 “You look freaking wickedly decedent” he muttered, laying on thick to make Jensen roll his eyes and lose that nervous tension, but even then Jared’s eyes were locked on Jensen’s body wrapped up in lace and silk.

Jared had quickly developed a thing for putting Jensen in skirts, Melissa enjoyed it too on a much less sexual level and more of a dress up doll sense. So Jensen had a full mix of gender specific clothing in his wardrobe, his features were pretty enough that no one batted an eye when he had a skirt or dress on. Jared of course took it to the next level; made it obscene when he put Jensen in silky stockings, garter belts, and pretty panties, all these things hidden just under an innocent skirt. Jared had fucked his omega plenty of times with just his skirt shoved up and panties pulled to the side, more then a few times he’d done it in a semi public place, just to hear Jensen beg him to wait until they got home.  

So it wasn’t anything new to see Jensen in thigh high stockings with a black little garter belt holding them up. Lacy boy short panties under that, a pair that Jared was very familiar with and always happy to see for the way they hugged Jensen’s ass so snuggly.

But the corset, that was new.

Jared had never tried to direct what Jensen wore, he wanted the omega to make his own choices. Of course he could very heartily like something and he knew right away he liked this. Idly he traced the silk along the curve of Jensen’s midsection, the dip in the middle forced smaller then Jared had seen it before. It wasn’t anything too extreme, just enough to bring attention to the omega’s petite curves. It was made for a male figure, cut low and Jensen bare chest was on display, the little hoops of his pierced nipples just begging to be tugged on.   

Not one to deny indulgence, Jared dropped down and took Jensen’s nipple in his mouth, teeth closing on the loop and pulling it back lightly. Jensen’s hands found Jared’s shoulders and curled around them, his hands meeting in Jared’s hair while the omega gave a soft sigh. Suckling on the warm skin, Jared worked Jensen’s nipple hard and let it go to ease the other into a similar state. The entire time his hands traced over the corset, fingers running along the curve repeatedly.

“How do you do this to me? It’s like you know every dirty thing I’ve ever wanted and you offer it up for me,” he breathed, licking at all the skin he could while he sank to his knees. Jensen was hard in his panties, the head of his cock poking out over the top of the elastic band obscenely. A white bead of pre-come sat on the tip, gleaming alongside the metal of the piercing there. Jared dropped his head to lap it up and Jensen gave a little shiver, a sharp inhale making Jared smirk. Working his fingers under the panties at the back, he found the plastic tip pressing from Jensen’s hole and easily flicked the little button there. Jensen gave a fast inhale and suddenly seemed out of breath, gulping air and chewing his lip as the vibrator hummed away inside him.

Jensen’s hand left Jared’s hair and clutched at the doorframe, struggling to keep himself up as he trembled.

“Does it feel good? I bet you feel light headed, all laced up in this and gasping for air like that,” the omega gave a soft sound and looked down at the alpha kneeling in front of him, eyes hazy and lusty in a way Jared always loved. Getting up off the floor he took Jensen’s hand from the doorframe and tugged him to the bed. Jensen’s face was flushed with a perfect mix of desperate excitement as Jared made him walk with the toy buzzing away inside him. The panties kept it in place and Jared knew for a fact that the vibrator was butted up again Jensen’s prostate, that the omega was struggling through an onslaught of pleasure without any let up.  

When Jensen stumbled a step Jared caught him and easily lifted his weight to drop him on the bed. With Jensen on his back, Jared slid between his thighs and dropped his head to lick at Jensen’s cock through his panties. The omega gave deep groans and bucked his hips, the vibrator and Jared’s wet mouth too much as he came right away with a sudden cry. Jared worked him through it and didn’t let him go soft, he eased the vibrator out, knowing from experience that if he left it too long the pleasure would turn painful from overstimulation. With the toy still humming away Jared pressed the plastic tip to the piercing in Jensen’s cock and knew the toy made the piece of metal vibrate as well. Jensen had two piercings in his cock, one at the tip and one at the base. Jared gave them both attention with the vibrator until Jensen was a squirming mess. 

“M-Master!” Jensen nearly shouted, arching up and Jared grinned, eager to hear his omega howl all night for him. With a lazy motion, Jared dragged the toy up along Jensen’s corset, brushing the toy on each of his pierced nipples and watching him squirm. 

Jared couldn’t resist kissing him when Jensen looked so flushed and fuckable. Slipping his tongue in for a messy kiss he felt the soft jab of Jensen’s tongue ring. They had collected a wide variety of them and Jensen had learned all sorts of delightful techniques, hell they had a few that vibrated even. Right now Jensen had in one of Jared’s top favorites, a ball covered in soft plastic spikes, the metal style was a little too harsh but this one was the perfect balance or pleasure and pain.

“We both know that you have that in your gonna be sucking me off,” he panted when they pulled away and Jensen gave him a sly smile that made Jared’s dick throb. Shy adorable Jensen was so very hot but the elusive and very rare smug and sly Jensen was mind blowing.

Jensen didn’t say anything, just slid down to the floor while Jared moved to the edge on the bed, legs spread wide for Jensen to crawl between. With sure fingers, Jensen undid Jared’s jeans and worked his erection free.

The omega rained soft kisses along the length, rubbing his silk lips along the sensitive skin and coaxing a little pulse of pre-come from the slit, making his lips shine as he smeared it across them.

Jared’s hand found the teenager’s hair and he tangled his fingers, silently urging Jensen down. With a sweet smile the omega parted his full pretty lips and let his tongue slide out, the wet tip rubbing the head of Jared’s cock before he gently eased Jared into his mouth. Jensen moved with a slow pace but he fed every inch in, pressed Jared into his throat and let the alpha feel himself completely buried in Jensen’s perfect mouth. After years of this, Jensen no long struggled to deep throat him and Jared never hesitated to bury himself all the way. 

After a few pulses, Jensen slid back and lifted his tongue to rub the piercing along the under side of Jared’s dick while he bobbed his head. The piercing gave Jared a little jolt of almost pain that only made it hotter for him, feeling the piercing there so acutely. Sucking him off as he hollowed his cheeks and suckled what was in his mouth, his lips sealed tightly.

Jensen’s hands cup Jared’s balls, squeezing lightly before Jensen moved up to hold the base of his cock steady and bounce his head with more speed.

“Fuck, that’s is baby,” Jared breathed out, feeling the wet heat along his cock and loving the slurping sounds Jensen was making. The omega was keeping the suction good and tight, sucking away hard and Jared’s hands pressed him down, forcing the omega all the way down again. Jensen went without protest, his eyes slipping closed as he took the entire length and worked away while Jared groaned.

His hands loosened their grip on the omega’s hair and Jared gradually let Jensen slide back.

Jared blinked down at him, a haze of lust distracting him but he eventually caught sight of the corset lacings along Jensen’s spine. Biting his lip, his hands abandoned the boy’s hair and reached down, fumbling and undoing the laces. The position wasn’t the best but Jared was strong and when he pulled them taunt Jensen gave a sudden gasp, pausing for a second before he reassumed sucking Jared off. After giving his omega a second to adjust, Jared pulled them again, harder and he felt Jensen tense again as his waist clinched, but the teenager kept moving, kept sucking away, his tongue flicking on the end of Jared’s cock, the piercing there lightly striking the one in Jensen’s tongue.

Jared swore lightly but kept tightening Jensen’s corset until he couldn’t pull it any smaller, the edges of the material over lapping. He tied it then, knotted it so Jensen was trapped in the restraint of it.  Leaning back up he took Jensen’s head in his hands and forced Jensen off his cock, the omega giving a weak sound and looking wickedly flushed.

“Gonna fuck your mouth, just worry about breathing and stop me if you need to,” Jared instructed him and after all this time, trusted Jensen to actually stop him.

Jensen didn’t verbally reply, just parted his lips and waited for Jared to press his cock back in. Without drawing it out, Jared did just that, pressing the thick head passed his omega’s pretty mouth and feeling Jensen seal his lips again. Still holding Jensen’s head Jared directed him, made him move down to meet his own hip thrusts.

Jensen didn’t try to do anything, just let Jared do what he wanted, fucking up into his pliant mouth with increasing roughness. Jared shoved deep a few times to throw the omega off, feeling him struggle to adjust and gag a little before he yanked back. Oral sex could get messy with them and Jared knew what Jensen could handle. When he gagged, the seal of his lips parted for a few seconds and saliva and pre-come oozed passed his lips, dribbling down his chin and messing his face.

“My pretty little omega, in his pretty panties and corset,” Jared grunted, shoving hard while Jensen sucked and slurped nosily, struggling to take everything. “Getting face fucked and loving it.”  

Jared felt the high of a climax rise when Jensen dug the soft spikes of his piercing along his dick. He pulled the omega off completely and without warning yanked Jensen up, lifting him clear off the floor to throw him on the bed. Manhandling him, he forced the younger male onto his back and yanked him closer so Jared could pull his panties down enough to expose his asshole.

Without prep or wait Jared moved in close and lined himself up, feeling the wet hole along the head of his dick and shoving forward. Jensen cried out, arching off the bed and Jared grabbed his garter belt laces on either thigh, using them for grip as he proceeded to fuck his omega’s brains out. They both loved it like this every now and then, rough and vicious, a reminder of their alpha and omega nature.

Jared pounded hard and fast right off the get go, wanting Jensen to feel the burn of it as he was used and claimed. His omega was making a racket, crying out and moaning loud and unrestraint because he knew Jared loved to hear it. The bed springs were groaning and the slap of skin was repeating over and over. Jared thrusting down into Jensen with a furious pace, panting for air and dripping sweat as he took all the pleasure he could from the tight perfect body.

Jensen cries jumped up, going frantic and Jared managed to increase his pace, fucking with all his weight and speed with Jensen arched up, his back lifting from the bed so only his head was touching, his ass against Jared’s spread thighs.

“Fuck, come’on, do it, do it,” Jared hissed out breathless and Jensen managed a long keen as his cock twitched against the panties and then painted the corset white. The spurts against the silk and Jensen weak, breathless sob undid Jared. The way his boy couldn’t catch his breath in the restraining corset shoved him over and he grunted as he rammed home. With a last few hard slams, Jared came, grinding himself against Jensen’s soft ass and he felt the pulses of blissful orgasm overtake him. Then for a few seconds it was nothing but pleasure as he filled his omega up.

When Jared came back to his senses, he was doubled over Jensen and the omega was still panting for air, a little _too_ strained. Jared pulled out quickly and flipped him, undoing the knot and watching the material immediately go loose as he heard Jensen suck in a deep breathe finally. Jared undid the laces completely and peeled the corset off, wanting to make sure Jensen was perfectly comfortable.

Together they flopped on the bed and cooled off, Jared making sure Jensen’s breathing went back to normal before relaxing completely.        

“Jensen…?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Do you know why we’re moving to Canada?” Jared asked quietly, voice very soft and everything in him locked on the omega slumped on his chest.

“For your job transfer…?”

“…Not exactly,” when Jared said it, Jensen lifted his head to blink up at him, sleep starting to fall away in the wake of a serious conversation.

“Do you know about the civil marriage act Canada passed last year?” Jensen eye’s went huge and Jared could see a thousand emotions flicker there. The omega settled on a kind of stunned look as he nodded his head. Last year Canada had passed a law that allowed an alpha or beta to marry an omega, if the omega was a slave the marriage freed them. While plenty of couples and polygamists lived together and were mates, this was the first law in the western hemisphere that allowed them to be legally married to an omega rather then owning them, it made the omega an equal.

“I was thinking…well, I mean…” Jared huffed out and wished he could be more elegant about this, like he had planned to be.

“This is very important Jen, if you don’t wanna, even a tiny little bit, you need to-” Jared’s serious words ended in a strangled sound when Jensen threw his arms around Jared’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“I want you to choose this, not feel like you have to,” Jared tried again and Jensen cut him off before he could go on, his warm mouth covering his alphas with a wild edge.

“I wanna, more then anything I wanna, I thought about it, so much, I thought about it and I wanted it but I didn’t wanna ask you, was afraid of you saying no, but ever since you said we were gonna move up there it’s all I thought about…” Jensen barely took a breath through the rushed words, his voice going hoarse while tears welled up. Jared grinned up at him and rolled them on their sides, laid Jensen’s head on his arm while they faced each other.

“Jensen?”  The omega looked back, tears trickling even while he smiled brightly.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Jensen cried back and hugged Jared again, clinging tightly and making the alpha laugh as he gathered up his sobbing omega. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had people tell me they felt bad for Genevieve by the end of this but I didn't want to a stereotypical bad guy sort of character. In my mind Jared and Gen just reached the tipping point where they had enough of trying to make themselves fit but maybe I didn't underline focus on it enough?


End file.
